I Will Do What I Must
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: TPM, AU, non-slash. After Tatooin Master Jinn rejected Obi-Wan and took Anakin instead. The Agricorps, being Valorum's aide and then Palpatine's secretary, Clone Wars, Qui-Gon's true intentions, Anakin's friendship... all lay ahead.
1. Rejected

**Title**: I Will Do What I Must

**Author**: Darth Corsa with the help of Darth Manul

**Beta-Reader**: Arya Daeriel. Many thanks for your help!

**Genre**: Drama, Angst, Adventure

**Summary**: TPM, AU, non-slash. After Tatooin Master Jinn rejected Obi-Wan and took Anakin instead. The Agricorps, being Valorum's aide and then Palpatine's secretary, Clone Wars, Qui-Gon's true intentions, Anakin's friendship... all lay ahead.

**Feedback**: Always appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: These characters definitely are not mine.

**Author's Note 1**: Obi-Wan is younger and about twenty in the beginning (In TPM he was about 25)

**Author's Note 2**: **Because of our very poor English, we've found a beta-reader. So, we deleted the old chapters and here will be corrected ones.** **Everybody, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Obi-Wan had already turned to the door of the Council Chamber, having every intention to leave this place and finally sleep for a while.

The last mission… it hadn't gone as planned. Well, most of them usually didn't, but this one had been a special case. You didn't find a Sith on an average mission. The bad luck had begun with their failed negotiations and ended with a fight with a red-skinned Zabrack on Tatooine. Obi-Wan shrugged remembering the events. He had been pretty sure that he (or Qui-Gon, or even both of them!) would not survive the battle, but they somehow had managed to defeat the enemy with minimal losses. Obi-Wan just had had to spend some time in a bacta tank (it was quite usual for their missions, so he was used to it). The worst part was that the Jedi Masters thought the Zabrack had been a Sith.

Now Obi-Wan was deadly tired and only wanted to get to his bed and have a nice sleep. He and Qui-Gon, both, were exhausted. Master/Padawan team came to the Council Chamber directly from the Medical Ward after the healers had agreed to release Kenobi, but to Obi-Wan's surprise, Qui-Gon was still standing, facing the High Council. _There's already nothing left to discuss; Master has told them about his guesses_, Kenobi thought, frowning slightly. Suddenly a bad feeling (Jinn's favorite reason for jokes) appeared in the corner of his mind, but he quickly restrained the thought.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say, have you?" Yoda asked, staring intently at the tall Jedi Master.

"With your permission, Masters," Jinn bowed, "I've already told you about the boy who helped us to repair the Royal ship. The Force is very strong with him. I sensed it and asked my Padawan to take his midi-chlorian count. Anakin's cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form." Qui-Gon looked in Mace Windu's eyes. "He is the Chosen One."

"You mean he is a boy from the ancient prophecy?" Adi Gallia wondered. She seemed to be skeptical as she only believed in facts and not in 'ancient tales', as she once had said during one of the classes, which a young Obi-Wan had attended.

"Yes, he is the one who will bring the balance to the Force," Jinn replied, respectfully bowing his head.

"And what suggest you, Master Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked, moving his long ears.

"He must be trained as a Jedi. Finding him was the will of the Force, I have no doubt of that." Qui-Gon's voice left no doubts too. Obi-Wan knew this tone well, it meant that nothing could make Qui-Gon change his decision.

"Tested, he will be, but promise you more right now, we can not." Yoda closed his sleepy eyes.

Qui-Gon bowed contentedly. "Come, Padawan." He put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and headed to the door.

* * *

Obi-Wan still couldn't believe his ears. To test the boy! How ridiculous... it just didn't make any sense! Well, it was none of his concern, but somehow disturbed him.

Qui-Gon didn't say a word as they were heading to their shared quarters, and neither did Obi-Wan ask anything. He was slightly afraid, but still could not tell why. What a Jedi he was, he blamed himself.

_Fear leads to anger._

Obi-Wan remembered a familiar line from Yoda and quickly released the feeling into the Force before Qui-Gon could detect it.

Obi-Wan reached out, opened the door to his room, and stopped, unsure of what to say. Everything was the same—another mission and now they were at home, and yet, something had changed.

"Master, I…" Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Yes, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked tiredly, but with concern in his voice, and raised a brow.

"Oh, it's nothing. Sorry... Good night," Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head.

"Sleep well, Padawan," Jinn said and disappeared in his room.

Obi-Wan stood there for some time and closed the door. Despite that he desperately had wanted to rest some moments earlier, Kenobi could not fall asleep for a while, still thinking about his unreasonable worries and fears.

* * *

It wasn't a dream, but a nightmare. The images quickly changed from one to another. That damned tattooed Zabrack was grinning madly, killing Qui-Gon with his double-bladed lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan, promise me you'll train the boy… Tell Ani, I wish him luck… He is the Chosen One…" Then older Jedi died in Obi-Wan's arms. After this Kenobi saw a young Anakin and himself as his Master. The picture changed again and he saw an adult Anakin with Palpatine, a burning Temple, and a river of lava… Then Qui-Gon's voice said, "It's your fault! You failed everybody!"

Obi-Wan woke up in a cold sweat. According to the chrono, he had been sleeping for some time, and such a terrible nightmare! Kenobi calmed down, trying to forget about it, and closed his eyes once again.

This time there was very alive Qui-Gon who was training Anakin, the Chosen One. Skywalker, as a young man, killing a Sith (somehow, Obi-Wan knew that it was a Sith, though he did not see the face), and another man with a hood over his head, who was looking at them… Then, he unclipped the lightsaber from his belt…

Obi-Wan awoke. It was late morning and the sun of Coruscant was shining through the light green curtains. Master Jinn rarely let his Padawan oversleep, so he seemed to have taken it easy on him this time. Kenobi yawned and threw the covers aside. He wondered what had happened with him in the last dream, but quickly forgot about it. A nightmare. Humph! Some years ago he saw a gigantic, infinite, integral haunting him in the dark dungeon, and called him to the Room of the thousand fountains. It was after a night full of studying that he had dreamt that. Yesterday he had been very tired, so everything was very simple—a reaction of a fevered mind… Perhaps.

Kenobi remembered that Qui-Gon was going to the Council with Ani today. He tried to reach Master Jinn through their training bond to check if he was awake, but he could not. It was closed from his master's side.

_He must be very tired and feels unwell, so he decided to shield, not to worry me more_, Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Kenobi dressed quickly and went into the common room. Qui-Gon was already there, sitting in the armchair, drinking his coffee, and, obviously, waiting for his sleepy Padawan.

"Good morning, Master," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Morning, Padawan. Ani will be waiting for us near the Council Chamber. We should meet him later. Master Windu commed me and told they've already tested him, so there's a decision made. Er… they'll let us know about it," Qui-Gon said in dull voice. He seemed to be very tired, and not just physically. Obi-Wan frowned.

"Right now we have some free time," Qui-Gon continued. "I think you want to have a breakfast. Besides, I've heard that they have another mission for us, so I suggest you to pack your things." Qui-Gon sighed and went to his room.

"Well, it is not a problem, Master. I've not yet unpacked them after our last one."

* * *

They were walking to their destination when Obi-Wan finally managed to ask the question. Something was still bothering him and felt wrong.

"Master, what do you think will happen to Anakin?" he started casually.

"He will be trained as a Jedi. Why?" Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice.

"He is too old for this, Master! And then, even if the Council approves this, he must learn some basic skills first. It can take a long time, and he is already too old." Obi-Wan stated.

"Obi-Wan, I did what I had to do. I found him on Tatooine, and I brought him to the Temple. Now he will be a Jedi. After all, I promised that to his mother. She is still there, a slave, but she believes that her son will have a better future here, with us," Jinn answered.

"I agree with you entirely. Almost everything is possibly better than slavery, but who will accept him as a Padawan learner? Even I can feel his fear, anger, and uncertainty."

"It will disappear with a proper training. Remember yourself, you had much anger in you, too. Don't you remember that fight with Bruck?"

"But… it was different! I was fighting for the chance to be a Padawan! Your Padawan! And—"

"I see no difference. I stuck with you then, and now you're a promising Jedi, so this can happen to Anakin as well. He cares about his mother, and yet you say he is evil."

"Do not twist my words! I've just said—"

"Enough. Silence, Padawan." Qui-Gon was walking faster. "Don't you think that it is not a hard decision?" he asked in a suddenly sad voice.

Obi-Wan was still unsure. The last words seemed to be about something else… No, of course, his Master's words made sense! He trusted Qui-Gon, he always did.

Finally they met Ani, who was pacing near the Council Chamber. He beamed with happiness and joy.

"Hello! Nice to see you, Master! Obi-Wan!" The boy tried to perform a bow.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. _It__'__s __proper __to__ call__ him __Master __Jinn__ or__ Qui-Gon. __But__ the __boy__ doesn__'__t __understand __the __rules.__ And__ he __will__ never__ do_, Obi-Wan thought gloatingly.

"And what if nobody wants to take him?" Kenobi tried to continue the unfinished conversation. Of course, he would apologize after. Maybe he would even get some extra hours for meditation as a punishment.

"Obi-Wan! I've done what I had to do and I shall do what I must. I always follow the will of the Force, you know this," Qui-Gon answered with steel in his voice, not looking at his Padawan, and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Master—"

"You may come in, Master Jinn," a Padawan on duty said, coming from the Council Chamber.

They went in and bowed respectfully in front of the Councilors.

"Master Qui-Gon, a decision we made," Yoda began, staring at the tall Master.

"Yes, Masters. I have already spoken with Mace Windu." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and bowed his head. It seemed as though it was hard for him to say those words aloud.

What? Obi-Wan thought, frowning. He said—

"You know," Mace continued. "It was not an easy choice, but considering everything, it was the only one that is possibly right, I hope. If we can save lives, we will do this. May the Force be with us."

Qui-Gon lowered his head, but said nothing. Obi-Wan sensed a great disturbance in the Force. He looked at his sad Master and at the happy Anakin. He could understand nothing!

"Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker is officially your Padawan now," Ki-Adi-Mundi finally said.

I must be still sleeping, Obi-Wan thought. What about me? Or wait… Will they knight me? He was a bit too young, but he had faced a Sith, after all.

"Thank you, Masters." Qui-Gon bowed. He did not seem to be much surprised.

Obi-Wan smiled. So, what would happen now…

"Dismissed to the Agricorps, young Kenobi will be," Master Yoda said sadly.

"I'm against this decision and still do not believe in Prophecies or dreams," Adi Gallia said, "but we can't jeopardize the life."

"Are you… have you gone mad?" Obi-Wan asked stupidly. These were not the words he had expected to hear from them. The Agricorps?

"I'm very sorry, Obi-Wan. I don't expect you to understand our decision, but it's for the best." Qui-Gon finally looked in Kenobi's eyes.

Obi-Wan stood still. He wished this to be a nightmare too, but it wasn't.


	2. I hate you!

**Author's Note:** Here's the version proofed by our beta-reader. We hope it's better than the old one.

But hate fooled me  
And changed my cards  
No one asked if I want it  
If I liked it

_Blind Guardian 'Mordred's Song'_

'**I hate you!'**

Obi-Wan was silent for some time. And what should he say? Of course, he didn't want to go to the Agricorps! And certainly not now—he was obviously too old for this; besides, he had done nothing wrong… Damn it! The worst part was that everybody had already known about this and Master… Jinn just decided to wait. He could have told him earlier, but preferred not to do so. Why? Was he feeling guilty? Obi-Wan raised his head and looked at Qui-Gon; a worried and sympathetic expression was upon his face. Was it just a little show in front of the Council—to seem sorrowful—or did he truly feel that way? Qui-Gon's soul was a mystery to everybody. Well, except Tahl, maybe, but she was dead. Obi-Wan shook his head, the confusion changing to anger. How could they? Why the hell the Agricorps? He should be knighted! Did Qui-Gon want to start Anakin's training so badly? If he was sure in something, nobody and nothing could make him change his opinion. And if even the entire Council agreed with him...

Obi-Wan quickly turned around and ran out of the Council Chamber before he started to say things he would certainly regret later. He automatically headed to the gardens of meditation—the place where everybody could find some peace.

Kenobi found his favorite spot—a nice place under the big tree from an unknown planet (actually, unknown to him, Shaak Ti once had told him, but he, of course, had paid no attention). Obi-Wan sat there, cross-legged, and tried to find his serene centre.

"The great Force, I feel like a pathetic life form!" he angrily thought.

Of course, the Council and Qui-Gon had already tried to consider all options, hadn't they?

Anakin had the highest midi-chlorian count so of course, he should be trained as a Jedi! But… did the count prove anything? Obi-Wan frowned for the first time thinking about it. _There's also an ancient Prophecy,_ his inner voice said. As for Obi-Wan himself, he didn't believe in such things, but that didn't mean they couldn't happen. Now, when the Sith showed up again, the balance of the Force surely would be more important than one stupid Padawan. They'd killed a Sith, but there was still another one—a Master, most likely.

"_There's no emotion, only serenity,"_ Obi-Wan recalled the Code, taking a deep breath.

In addition to everything else, Anakin was just a scared little boy who had been a slave nearly for nine years and was suddenly taken from his loving mother and homeplanet. Most certainly, he was guilty of nothing. It had not been his fault that they had landed on Tatooine. "Mostly mine, I guess," Obi-Wan sarcastically hemmed.

Suddenly he remembered the nightmares. So, they had happened for good reason as part of Obi-Wan's fears had been realized in one of them. Well, not the worst one, considering that in another dream he was Anakin's Master and Qui-Gon was dead.

Another dream was more realistic. Part of it had already happened. But what about the next one? Anakin was destined to defeat the Sith (and his Apprentice, probably)? One day they would see.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. The dreams were just a lame excuse not to return to the current situation.

Damn, first of all, why was he surprised? Qui-Gon didn't want him the first time they had met, about seven years ago, so why now? Besides, he'd mentioned that his Chosen One should be trained, and who could train him better than the great Qui-Gon Jinn? "I was replaced with a former slave!" Obi-Wan angrily thought.

But they still could knight him! Was he really so pathetic and weak? He sighed once again. To all appearances, yes.

So, what options did he have right now? Of course, he could leave the Jedi Order on his own and keep his dignity intact. Obi-Wan would have no reason to see Qui-Gon anymore; he would find a new job, a bodyguard or a mechanic (not only Anakin is skilled at fixing things!) or even try something else… It was never late to learn something new. But Kenobi was sure that this option was exactly what Jinn was expecting from him. He would just do a big favor to the Council by leaving on his own. Maybe it was right decision, but he didn't want to make it easier for them.

On the other hand, they would send him to the Agricorps—a destiny he had not expected for some years. Maybe he would have a chance to come back… Ah, damn it! Whom did he want to fool? They would simply forget about him. If his Master replaced him so easily, he wouldn't suffer from conscience.

And… Obi-Wan blinked. He couldn't ignore the Council order. Was it a Jedi habit or weak willpower? He shook his head and stood up.

He headed to the shared quarters (Anakin and Qui-Gon's) to take his bag. The Force seemed to be very calm, as if it wanted to tell him that everything was alright. Maybe it really would be better this way? In that case, he should not be so selfish. But it hurt.

Obi-Wan opened the door. Nobody. Good. Qui-Gon had considered everything 'a solo mission' when he had asked to gather his things. Obi-Wan grabbed remaining clothes and some presents from his friends—a Jedi didn't possess many things.

Then he remembered about an old model of a Jedi fighter, hanging under the cell. Obi-Wan had built it when he had been a child and hoped to be someone's Padawan; to serve the Republic, to save innocent lives… Something that would never happen now. He ignited the lightsaber and destroyed the model in a sudden flash of anger, getting strange satisfaction in this.

He took the bag and returned to the common room, where he noticed a datapad on the low table.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, your ship 'Silver Varactyl' arrives at 10:00 tomorrow._

How nice of them to leave a note here! He had a plenty of time now and could wait for Qui-Gon's return. They had much to talk about.

Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon kept a bottle of ardees somewhere—it was a present from one of his friends. As Kenobi remembered, Master once said that he would open it after the Knighting ceremony. A good occasion!

Obi-Wan wanted to get drunk and to forget about everything till the morning. Some years ago, he went to the bar in the lower levels of Coruscant with his friends. He drank one or two glasses of not very strong alcohol. Qui-Gon was very angry then. Interesting, what would he say now? Obi-Wan was not Jinn's Padawan anymore. He made himself comfortable in the armchair—Qui-Gon's armchair—nursing a glass in the hand and staring aimlessly at the wall.

The first glass, the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth…

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice thundered above his right ear. Obi-Wan did not even notice when the man came in. He reached their training bond through the Force and realized that it did not exist anymore. Severed by the Council perhaps. There was nothing strange that Qui-Gon had been shielding earlier this morning.

"I'm getting drunk, why?" In any other time Kenobi would surely blush, be ashamed, start to apologize for the wrong behavior, and run to meditate without reminding. But right now the situation was entirely different. He was already slightly drunk and eager to tell Qui-Gon everything he was thinking about him. "You forgot about one simple thing, my dear former Master: I'm not your Padawan anymore, so I won't listen to you. You cannot order me." Kenobi smiled at him impudently.

"Obi-Wan! Stop it! I'm really very sorry for what have happened—"

"Save me your speeches, I should know you better—"

"Obi-Wan, please. Maybe you will thank me in the future," he said quietly.

"Really? Everybody senses that the boy is dangerous, why can't you?"

"Most members of the Jedi Council agree with me. Besides, it's not about this…"

"He's too old, too dangerous," Obi-Wan didn't notice the last part. "He can possibly be a great pilot, but not a Jedi. What do you know about the prophecy? What if it's not true?"

"It's true. Besides, there are some other… aspects," Jinn answered calmly. "And you are behaving like a jealous initiate."

Obi-Wan could not bear anymore and threw a glass against the wall. "Now I am!" The shattered pieces fell on the floor. He could not control his anger anymore. It would be a fall for a Jedi, but he was not one of them now, right?

"So, tell me, Qui-Gon, why did you accept me seven years ago? Was that not the will of the Force? Why do you reject me now?" he asked sadly.

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. "Obi-Wan, that wasn't about the Prophecy. You're like a son to me and… and I don't want something happen with you!"

"That's why you didn't decide to knight me," Kenobi finished. So that was the truth, they considered me as another "pathetic life form". He looked at Jinn. A hypocrite!

"Obi-Wan, please. There are some things you cannot understand now…"

"I hate you!" Kenobi yelled at him suddenly, even for himself. He put all his hatred into these words; he really meant them and did not care about the consequence.

"Obi-Wan! Enough!" Qui-Gon was not so calm anymore; his eyes were flashing with slightly rising anger.

"I'm not a Jedi." Kenobi grabbed the half-empty bottle and threw it against the wall too. Seemed, the thick carpet was ruined…

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and was staring at him, but did not say a word.

"And, please, tell me, what if Anakin is not the Chosen One? Or the prophecy is only the fairy-tale for naïve younglings?" Obi-Wan asked mockingly.

"Don't start this! Besides, it was you who took his count." What stupid cop-outs!

"And what if I made a mistake? And some years later you'll find another so-called 'Chosen One'? Will you reject Anakin too?" Qui-Gon was white with rage. At that moment Obi-Wan really believed that Jinn was going to slap him, but somehow the Jedi managed to control his emotions.

"Well, I believe this room now belongs to Anakin." Kenobi waved his hand toward his old room, then took his bag and left the quarters.


	3. His Padawan

**His Padawan**

It was the late evening, so the halls of the Temple were almost empty. Obi-Wan thought that it was better this way as he was in no mood to talk with somebody he knew. News, especially bad news, traveled fast, so his demission to the Agricorps would not be a surprise to anybody tomorrow, but that didn't mean that he wanted to speak about it right now.

Suddenly, somebody rushed out from around the corner and collided with Obi-Wan. Kenobi nearly lost his balance but managed to stay on his feet, but the other, smaller person was not so lucky and fell on the floor.

"Fine, if something can possible be worse, it surely will happen," Obi-Wan thought, staring at the short blond boy, who started to stand up and pick up his worn knapsack.

"Anakin…" Kenobi hissed through clenched teeth. He tried to be as polite as possible, though he wanted to choke the boy with his bare hands. He understood perfectly that young Skywalker wasn't guilty in anything, but still, Obi-Wan was too angry. "What a surprise. I didn't expect you to be here. Where are you going?" Obi-Wan started a conversation, though he wasn't sure he needed the answer.

"Hey! Obi-Wan..! Er… Master Obi-Wan!" the boy began uncertainly. "I'm glad to see you!"

"And how I am glad to see you," Obi-Wan thought sarcastically, but said nothing aloud.

"You know, they take me as a knight! Do you believe in it? Master Qui-Gon even showed me a nameplate with our names! It will be applied to the door of our quarters. I also want to ask, how is it being a Padawan learner to Master Jinn? It's interesting, right? I'll do my best, I promise, Master Obi-Wan! You will be proud of me!" The boy ignored the sour look of the elder and spoke with sincere joy.

"_It's entirely Qui-Gon's fault. Qui-Gon's fault… You should not yell at the boy. Be nice,"_ Obi-Wan angrily reminded himself.

"You're not a knight. Not right now, anyway."

"_And probably, you will never be."_

"And neither am I," Kenobi added.

"But… but you've killed that evil creature. You're not Padawan anymore. Right? So, you should be a Knight. They told me something about your Jedi rules." Ani said, sure in his words.

"Thanks to Qui-Gon, I'm not a Knight. Not even a Jedi. Got it? Technically, I'm a farmer. Didn't expect such an outcome, right?" he asked skeptically.

Anakin shook his head and grasped his bag more firmly. His face expressed a great distrust.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" Anakin finally said after the long silence. "You're joking because I was a slave and I don't know how your system works. To be a farmer? Well…" He hesitated for a moment. "Sometimes one of those poor farmers… Lenz? Or Leibniz? No, his name was Lars. He visited our junk shop. At that time I found that I hate all the farmers. You know, he spoke only about his farm, farm equipment, and the harvest. He didn't even want to listen about stars and spaceships. He looked so… primitive. There's a large world beyond the farm, and he didn't even want to explore it, though he wasn't a slave and he could get away. I just can't imagine the life of a farmer. When I become a great Jedi, I'll visit Tatooine once again and free all the slaves on the farms first. No, wait, second. The first one will be my mother. Maybe you should fly there and start to free them? I think Master Qui-Gon won't mind helping you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to calm down, mentally counting jumping rancors. The boy wouldn't just piss him off on purpose!

"I can't do that. I am not a Jedi! What can't you understand of those words? Your precious Qui-Gon and the Council have just thrown me away in order to take you. One Master, one Apprentice. Remember the rules?"

Anakin frowned and was silent for a while.

"_Oh, does he finally understand?"_

"Umm… Does that mean that I can take your lightsaber?" Ani asked, staring at Obi-Wan curiously.

"What?" Kenobi froze in the deep shock.

"Well, I thought that non-Jedi can't carry this kind of weapon, and you said you're not a Jedi. So, give me yours, please, so I can start my training with Qui-Gon sooner." Anakin suggested, expectantly looking at the elder.

"What? No, I'll never let you even touch it!" Obi-Wan instinctively pressed his saber to his chest. "Just because you have the highest midi-chlorian count doesn't mean you'll become a great Jedi! If you ever become a Jedi! Do you seriously think that my lightsaber will help? It is not so simple!"

"Master… er… Kenobi? I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

Obi-Wan started to breathe heavily. He raised his voice, though he had no intentions to yell at the boy.

The boy was silent, but a defensive expression appeared on his face.

The dark thought came to Obi-Wan's mind.

"Anakin, what if Qui-Gon finds somebody more powerful than you are? With a higher midi-chlorian count? What if I made a mistake when I measured yours?" Obi-Wan continued sadly, "You know, they will send you to the Agricorps too, without hesitation. The Council will agree with him, he can be convincing with his 'the-Force-told-me-so' stuff."

"The Council will never allow that! I saw them. They… they're wise! I like Master Yoda! Why are you so angry? Are you jealous of me? I supposed the Jedi should not know such emotions," Anakin answered spitefully, narrowing his eyes.

But Obi-Wan was already completely furious. He was angry before and he just needed a little pushing to have gone completely mad. Anakin's words were the last straw. But… what if Anakin was right? Obi-Wan even didn't let this thought come near.

"Believe me… Nothing would stop Qui-Gon if he thinks that what he is doing is right. He will immediately leave you if he finds someone better than you. Besides, you know, his previous Padawan, Xanatos, turned to the Dark Side, and Qui-Gon had to kill Xanatos' father in front of his Padawan. How's your mother, by the way?"

Kenobi knew himself that he shouldn't speak in such way, but he wanted to hurt Anakin, and he was successful.

"Nothing of your concern! It is your fault that Qui-Gon left her there! I'm sure he could leave you and take her instead! Maybe the Agricorps is a right place for you. I trust the Council and my Master."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Better hold your tongue, young one. You will never become a Jedi. You're a slave. A slave can never be something else."

"I'm a person! My name is Anakin! And it's me who will be a Jedi soon!"

Anakin threw his bag on the floor and attacked Obi-Wan, trying to punch him with his fists. The boy has not been taught any techniques yet, but the life on Tatooine with nobody to protect him had taught Ani the basic one—to find and hit the most sensitive spots.

Obi-Wan knew that he had gone too far and didn't want to maim the boy, so he used the Force to cast the boy across the wall. Unfortunately for him, at this moment somebody yelled, "Stop, Kenobi!"

It was Master Jinn himself. He approached and helped Anakin to get up.

"Ani, I thought it took you too long to get to our quarters and was worried. Are you alright?" he angrily glanced at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master," Skywalker said, nearly in tears.

"Well, then go home. I'll come soon. You can unpack your things."

The boy nodded, glanced at Obi-Wan, and ran away.

"What did you think you were doing, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan stood, arms crossed at his chest, automatically copying his Master's posture.

"He started this!" he answered without thinking. Later, he remembered that those were Xanatos' favorite words.

Jinn was furious now. Without warning he gathered the Force around him and used it to slightly choke Obi-Wan.

"Listen to me, Kenobi. You will never harm Anakin again, never. If I ever find you near him, I make sure that you will regret it. Is that clear?" He let Obi-Wan go. "It was too much for you! I expect you to be on the edge, but not like this!"

Kenobi nodded, rubbing his neck, too angry to say a word.

"You're jealous, I can understand that. Maybe, one day you will even understand me. But… take your destiny like a man, if not as a Jedi!"

They were staring at each other, when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"What's happened here?" Mace Windu asked. "I was passing nearby and sensed something."

"He hurt my Padawan," Master Jinn said angrily.

"Kenobi? Is that true?" Mace asked.

"And what if I deny it? Will you believe me?" Obi-Wan answered boldly. What else could they do to him?

"I see. As the councilor, I think it would be better if you give me your lightsaber, just in case. You won't need it in the Agricorps anyway."

"And if I don't want to return it?" Obi-Wan resisted immediately. At this time Kenobi didn't notice that he sounded like a child but Master Windu did.

"Give it to me." Mace said once again. With no response from Obi-Wan, he used the Force to remove the blue-bladed lightsaber from Kenobi's belt and to his hand. "Now, I think we have our duties to attend to. Good luck, Farmer Kenobi." Mace sighed.

For a moment longer Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stared at each other, and then the young man hurried to leave the Temple, the place that had been his home for almost twenty years.

"Was that really necessary?" Qui-Gon asked, staring at Mace Windu. "I hope he won't need it, but he would be much safer with a weapon."

"It's the Agricorps! But, well, we're speaking of Obi-Wan, and that's why I don't want him to have a lightsaber. Less provocation to do something stupid like trying to save the galaxy, I hope."


	4. The Point of No Return

**Thanks for the reviews, don't mind about some more)**

**And special thanks to our patient and wonderful beta-reader!**

* * *

Obi-Wan stood at the entry of the great Jedi Temple of Coruscant, which he had called his home for almost twenty years, but not anymore. He sighed. He had a slight hope that Qui-Gon would come for him, apologize, and comfort his former Padawan. Obi-Wan felt lost and lonely now, especially since his bold mood had passed. Now he didn't know whom or what he was waiting for.

After about an hour of marking time, he decided to go to a place where he could spend the rest of the night.

Obi-Wan was wandering through the lower levels of Coruscant; quite an unsafe place, one could add, and filled with all kinds of dangerous people, but young Kenobi didn't think about it.

Luckily, thanks to the cool, dank weather, he was sobering quickly and gained the ability to think reasonably, but in addition to his now clear thoughts, his head had started aching awfully. Besides, the weather itself was getting worse and worse. It was a matter of time before the rain would drench the streets, so any shelter would be desirable. Obi-Wan still had almost the whole night before the ship arrived. Where could he go? He was short on money (he had been a Jedi, after all) and this fact meant that he did not have many options. Of course, Dex would accept him with pleasure, but Obi-Wan still was not sure that he wanted to tell anybody about recent events, and his friend would certainly be curious and might even comm Qui-Gon in order to tell the latter that his lost Padawan was lounging about lower levels.

Obi-Wan could swallow his pride and return to the Temple. They would provide him with a room, but was it worth it? Would Qui-Gon come and start to apologize? Or scold him for inappropriate behavior? Maybe he really had a right to do so. Obi-Wan was older and had not been a slave for almost whole his life. Besides, he had violated the Code and gotten drunk… He had not been too far from sober, but it affected him greatly and this was enough to loose his tongue. But who had any guarantee that he would not repeat the performance on the clear head? Obi-Wan did not know and, honestly, didn't care. He didn't want to see any of them anyway.

That's why Obi-Wan put up the hood of his dark brown robe and continued walking to the familiar and very cheap canteen on the lower level where nobody would recognize him. He had enough credits to afford to rent a room for a night. Of course, not a luxury one, but it would be enough. He was already drenched and didn't want to catch a cold in addition to his other troubles.

Obi-Wan barely remembered this canteen. They, Master Qui-Gon and him to be exact, had been here some years ago, when he was fourteen or perhaps even thirteen. It was one of their missions and they had been chasing an intelligencer. Or was he a criminal? Or maybe they even went here to meet with one of Qui-Gon's old friends. He always liked so-called "pathetic life forms". Well, except his previous Padawan, Obi-Wan supposed.

He rented a tiny room with an old bed, a wooden table with a large stain in the middle (looked like blood of a previous owner or his/her visitor) and two chairs, but it was quite nice to the tired former Padawan. Obi-Wan dropped his heavy bag on the floor, not bothering to worry that something could be broken and stretched out on the bed.

The one positive thing of not being a Jedi was that he did not have to meditate before sleeping as he had been required to do before.

But despite his tiredness, he couldn't manage to sleep. Thoughts were roaming through his troubled mind.

_Really, why I am being such an egoist? 'Finding him was the will of the Force.' According to the ancient prophecy, he would bring the balance and that's more important than one simple Padawan. That Sith was very powerful; we were lucky to survive the battle. I couldn't even imagine a fight with another one. Another Sith could be even more powerful._

_And then, I wonder whether Qui-Gon would have accepted Anakin as his Padawan if he had met him eight years ago. He didn't want me until the incident on Bandomeer, but the Chosen One? I doubt he would have thought twice._

_It… it was unfair. I worked so hard to be a good Padawan, but Qui-Gon only criticized me. On the other hand, Anakin had at least the highest midi-chlorian count. Qui-Gon could not let anybody else train Anakin rather than himself. Besides, he treated Skywalker much warmer than he treated me from the beginning._

_Considering all the available choices, they sent me to the Agricorps! Am I really so worthless? Maybe I'm just fooling myself._

_Had he really thought that I would harm Anakin? Well, I had spoken too much, I think, but to hurt him? No, Qui-Gon even did not trust me. On the other hand, I could not see myself from that side. Maybe they were right? Or not? Perhaps, I will never know._

_Or did they really hate me that much? Master Windu immediately was on Jinn's side? Was it only because he's Qui-Gon's friend? But we always were in good terms too._

_The worst part is that I really can't blame the kid. It wasn't his fault that we had landed on Tatooine. It was mostly mine, I guess._

_Master Yoda always told me that I had been a promising Jedi, and now they so easily had sent me away. I have been loyal to the Jedi Order, and since that foolish mistake on the Melida/Daan, I did my best. And what have I gotten? "We can't leave Anakin behind" and a Force push. Why? Why the Agricorps? I don't believe that there were no available Masters._

_Or were they hiding something?_

Obi-Wan sat on the bed and took a small knife from his bootleg. Master Qui-Gon had presented it on the Padawan's fifteenth birthday. It had a short blade and simple hilt, but was as sharp as a razor. It had helped a great deal during some of the missions. The one thing Obi-Wan was sure about was that Jinn had never thought that his Padawan would use it in such way. One swift movement... Damn! It was more difficult than Obi-Wan had supposed. Another one and everything was over.

Then, after a long and exhausting day, Obi-Wan finally slipped into oblivion.

"Kenobi! Wake up!" A voice came from a real world. Obi-Wan managed to open his eyes and saw a blurred but familiar, tall figure.


	5. Changes

**A/N: Again, many thanks to our wonderful beta-reader! She's really a saint, considering our language.**

**peachmikey11 **

Hey! Welcome back.

**Kenji Hyuga White tiger **

Thanks for reading!

**Kitty9167 **

Sorry, Xanatos appears in our other stories=)

* * *

Obi-Wan was lying on the hard bed, barely awake and not fully understanding what was happening around him. In front of him, Master Dooku himself was standing, staring at the young man with great interest, as if he was examining a very interesting display in some collection.

Kenobi realized that he indeed looked very odd. He had fallen asleep with a knife in one hand and his severed braid in the other one. Of course, he hadn't paid attention to how neatly he'd cut off this Padawan braid, so there was quite a large strand of loose hair behind his right ear.

"Padawan Kenobi! What are you doing here?" The older Jedi asked strictly and frowned as he decided what to do now—to comm Qui-Gon so he could deal with the runaway Padawan or do something about it himself.

On his side, Obi-Wan had exactly the same question. What was the Jedi doing in such a place on the lower level? As the former Padawan remembered, Dooku had not been at the Temple when their Master/Padawan team arrived from Naboo, so, most likely, he still didn't know the latest news. Why did he come here and wake Obi-Wan up? But, the young man thought it was not his place to ask questions. Not now, at least.

"Good evening, Master Dooku." Obi-Wan rose from the bed and bowed, trying to hide the knife and the braid behind his back, though it was rather foolish as the Jedi had already noticed them, as well as the absence of the lightsaber on his utility belt.

"Where is Qui-Gon? What's happened here?" The Jedi raised his brow and explained his second question. "I sensed a disturbance in the Force and felt the familiar presence, though I should admit that I didn't expect to see you here."

Right, when Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, the same nightmare started haunting him again, which was not strange at all after such a long and difficult day. Something about Qui-Gon, Anakin, himself, and that mysterious person. Obi-Wan thought that, maybe, he should be grateful that Dooku had ended this awful dream.

"Master… Jinn is where he should be—in the Temple; I'm alone here," Obi-Wan answered respectfully, not bothering to lie.

"Are you on a solo-mission? Why is this… disguise?" Dooku nodded toward the braid. It was foolish even to think that a Jedi Master would be satisfied with this lame answer and go away.

And what was the point in lying?

"I'm not Qui-Gon's Padawan anymore," Obi-Wan answered, trying to sound casual.

If Dooku was surprised, he didn't show it. "Something has happened again, I see? Did he abandon you on a distant planet? Or somehow found his previous apprentice? Oh, I'm sorry, Jinn had already killed him. Maybe, you once again have decided to join a group of young people in order to save their planet?"

Obi-Wan negatively shook his head. Jedi's words, though perhaps considered rude, made sense. Some years ago their relationship with Qui-Gon had not been very smooth. Jinn had not intended to take young Kenobi as his Padawan seven years ago; he had worshiped Xanatos, his previous Padawan, who turned to the Dark Side (possibly, he was still worshiping and respecting him even now). To be honest, Obi-Wan had himself left the Jedi Order to join the Young on the Melida/Daan, but Jinn had returned and taken him away. Then Xanatos had appeared and they finally caught the Dark Jedi on Telos. After all those events, Qui-Gon had truly accepted his new Padawan. Of course, they had various misunderstandings, as everyone else had, but everything was all right before Anakin.

"So, you decided not to be a Padawan and cut off your braid?" Dooku suggested mockingly. "I thought you still had some years of training left. Then again, I always did say that sometimes the Council delays and don't knight young people in time."

"Or they have other options."

Now the Jedi looked at the younger more seriously, but still examining him as an alien life form—with curiosity.

"Well, as for me, I headed here after my diplomatic mission and hoped to meet some old friends, but they didn't come. When I wanted to leave, I sensed something. What cop-out did you have to bring you here, Kenobi? I suppose that you can tell me a very interesting story. Shall we go to the bar, so that you can tell it to me?"

_'Why not?__'_ Obi-Wan thought. Dooku would hear everything at the Jedi Temple soon anyway. But Kenobi still didn't understand one thing—why he was so concerned? He barely spoke with Qui-Gon (and he was his first Padawan) and didn't even bother to stop and talk to Obi-Wan at the Temple. Just curiosity? This reason was not good enough. Or was it just paranoia? It would not hurt anybody to tell Dooku what happened, he supposed. Instead, Obi-Wan had a sudden thought that it could be nice to have someone he could possibly tell about his problems.

* * *

Now they were sitting at the table in the bar. Dooku ordered himself the most expensive wine and was sipping it slowly. Obi-Wan remembered the evening in Qui-Gon's apartment and how the ardees had affected him and how stupidly he had behaved, so he decided to have a cup of strong tea.

"Now, young Kenobi, tell me everything," the elder Jedi said, giving Obi-Wan an inquisitive look.

Dooku was a good listener and didn't even interrupt the younger man. What was more, he didn't pity 'a poor Padawan' and his rather spiteful words somehow helped Kenobi, no, not to feel better, but stop feeling himself so miserable and pathetic.

"Interesting, interesting." Dooku stroked his beard. "I see, Qui-Gon found a better student now, the Chosen One from the ancient prophecy."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Are you heading to the Temple after?"

"Yes, I believe so. Do you want something, Pada… Kenobi?"

"Yes, Master Dooku. Please, can you return this to Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan took the Padawan braid from the pocket and put it on the table. Then, he thought for a while and took a river stone—Master Jinn's birthday present to him from several years ago—from the pouch on the belt.

Dooku murmured something not audible, but took his belongs.

"I wish you luck, Obi-Wan, though, as I've heard, you don't believe in it." He rose and paid the barman. "But maybe this will help? Please take care of it." He unclipped something from his belt and put it on the table in front of the young man. It was a lightsaber! A very old and scratched one, but Obi-Wan could bet, still functional.

"This is my old training lightsaber. I usually take it with me—sometimes it's good to have such insurance on the mission—but for now I mostly attend negotiations-age, you know. It is not as powerful as a battle one, but it can help. You should know that Bandomeer can be a very dangerous place."

Obi-Wan thanked him, and Dooku went away, smiling. Kenobi was still sitting at the table, surprised with this generous gift, until the barman returned him to the reality.

* * *

The rest of the night (or one should say the early morning) passed very peacefully. Obi-Wan managed to sleep without nightmares, thanks to the Force, and when he awoke, neatly cut off the rest of the hair from the braid. Then he clipped the training lightsaber on the belt and immediately felt… a little safer, perhaps. Maybe it was a great mistake to accept this present, but indeed, Bandomeer could be a dangerous place. Or he tried to convince himself.

The new life was waiting. Obi-Wan took his bag and headed to the spaceport.

The ship waiting for him was an old piece of junk. Actually, that was a lie. It was ancient. Kenobi sincerely hoped that _'__Silver Varactyl__'_ would not break down in the open space. Obi-Wan smiled—a very symbolic death for such a pathetic life form like him. Let's just hope that this won't happen, he thought.

Many Jedi younglings had been sent to Bandomeer, so maybe it would not be that bad? And no Jedi Padawans— his inner voice said. _Damn! Just think, Kenobi, there is a bright side—no Masters, no lessons, no meditations on the schedule..._

Obi-Wan's mood completely improved at these thoughts.


	6. Journal

** A/N:** Unfortunately, our beta-reader disappeared, so we have to post the chapter without proper correction. Sorry for such a delay.

**Arya Daeriel**, if you'd ever want to return, you're welcome=)

* * *

(_After a week of exile)_

**Notes from Obi-Wan's journal**

Today is my birthday. It's a little bit strange to celebrate it alone, I mean, without my friends from the Temple and Master Qui-Gon. Well, to be honest, Garen, Rift and others have already sent me plenty of messages with wishing of happiness, luck, and health. Of course, they blamed Jinn for leaving me in order to train Anakin. They are my friends, after all, and they're always on my side. I guess, I'm a little jealous that they have normal, I mean, not as famous as "the great Qui-Gon Jinn, the best swordsman and negotiator of the Temple" Masters.

By the way, he also has left the message. A dry and official one:

_Happy birthday, Obi-Wan!_

_Qui-Gon Jinn._

It was the first message from him and I decided to be polite too, and replied _'Thanks'_.

I even received some small gifts from my friends in the Agricorps. Bant gave me this journal with funny ornament on it and said that sometimes it helps—to write down your thoughts on the paper. Mic promised that he would let me to ride a varactyl in the evening.

Honestly, I don't think I shall really complain about my life.

It is not such a bad place as I used to think before. Some Jedi Padawans come here willingly, when they lose their Masters and don't want to have another one. Somebody feels that their talents and connection with the Force are not very strong or can't find their place in the Temple. Others really like all these plants and grow them with pleasure. There are also some Younglings, who didn't become Padawans. I could be one of them some years ago. Why have I thought that I could not be a farmer? I am not better than they are. _I am not the Chosen One=)_

Qui-Gon used to say that if something had happened, it was the will of the Force. He often argued with the Council about this: "Yes, we've saved all the people, but left the half of that planet in ruins." He always had his own way.

But what about my first trip to Bandomeer? Well, I believed it was the will of the Force that Qui-Gon was on the same ship. I thought that I had meant to be his Apprentice. On the other hand, there were other signs. For example, he didn't accept me at the Temple after the torment; neither had he accepted me on the ship. Even the flight itself was awful: we're attacked by space pirates. Then, even on Melida/Daan there was a chance for me to leave the Jedi Order. I've heard about fatalism. When everything was determined by the Fate. Or the Force, in our case. Maybe, it was my fate from the beginning—not to become a Jedi?

* * *

One can never say that life here is quite easy. Right, lot of hard physical job, which makes you exhausted, but I'm glad about this. It helps to forget about almost everything else. I immediately fall asleep after a long day and I don't have much time to wonder what my former Master and Anakin are doing now or about my friends at the Temple.

Also, after two weeks I already have some friends here.

Mic Tok is a human boy of my age. He has never been a Padawan and even doesn't have enough midi-chlorians to be a Jedi. His relatives (the most famous agronomists of the Republic, by the way) live here. He helps them and he really seems to enjoy that. At last, he has never said that he wanted to leave Bandomeer.

Some days ago, to my surprise, I met Bant here. Though I'm older, she was knighted almost two years ago as she had been younger than myself, when she was chosen to be a Padawan. As I knew, she took a Padawan, who was killed by the criminals of the Coruscant after some months of apprenticeship. A poor thing. Bant was in the deep grief and depression after that and thought that she had not been good enough to be a Jedi. Of course, she blamed herself, though it wasn't her fault.

So, she decided not to leave the Order, but to join the farmers in the Agricorps—to help the Republic here, where her actions could not cause somebody's death. She was very attached to her Padawan.

We were friends and understood each other perfectly since our childhood. Though we had spent last years apart and almost didn't see each other because of different missions.

One person I don't like here is Aivan'ove. He is the headmaster of the Agricorps. Seems, he was born here, knows everyone and everything. He is absolutely sure that everything must be done perfectly. Quite a baleful man. He is as tall as Qui-Gon, has short grey hair, and likes to command. No, loves to give orders. His substitute Soboles is almost the same.

Now I even can't imagine that some years ago I was so afraid of being a farmer. Without Xanatos, their business turned much better. Miners had left the planet five years ago, quarrying the most resources, and now the entire planet belongs to the Agricorps. They plant different things here and instead of mines they have some ranches with animals.

Last week, Mic (he mostly looks after animals) showed me his herd of varactyles. I think, one of them, female, Boga liked me and even didn't mind about giving me a ride.

**(Note, written on the pole)** _Also, I had the same dream one more time. Is it a stress from last events? Or I'm slowly going insane? Well, it is not that important. I hope._


	7. Here Come Troubles

(_Two years later)_

Obi-Wan rose from his knelt position and offered a hand to Bant, who accepted it with a smile.

"I hope Aivan'ove will be pleased that we have finished everything in time, though he always doesn't miss a chance to criticize me." Obi-Wan said skeptically when they're heading to the main building.

The Mon-Calamari smiled: "It's just his job. He only doesn't let you relax. I know you well enough: you'd better run away and spend a day doing everything except meditating on the field with wheat. You should know how important it is!" she imitated the voice of the Head of the Agricorps.

"I know!" Then Obi-Wan added guilty: "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Told you," Bant raised a brow. "You can find any reason!"

"It's not about it; it's something else—"

"Illusive?" She frowned. "I've heard the same line for many times and for no good reason."

"Yes. I think you're right." Kenobi shrugged and made himself not to think about it.

* * *

"Oh, here you are at last! I have some news for you," Aivan'ove looked at them strictly. "The Supreme Chancellor Valorum will arrive tomorrow. It's just a friendly visit, nothing serious. Mostly, for the mass media. But we must provide him the best safety. Is that clear?" After the couple nodded, he continued "You two have the most completed training here, so you will follow him. Just in case."

"Yes, sir." Obi-Wan answered, respectfully bowing his head. The unpleasant experience had already taught him not to argue with the Head of the Agricorps. So he agreed and saved all complaining for his friends.

* * *

"So, they asked you to follow the Supreme Chancellor? Cool! But from whom you will protect him?" Mic asked, shrugging.

"From vicious and skilled vermin!" Obi-Wan suggested, making scary eyes.

"They said he won't take many guards with him." Bant interrupted.

"And, of course, even few skilled and trained guards can't protect him better than two former Jedi," Mic said, laughing. "Hey, stop this!" Kenobi slightly Force-pushed him from the fence he was sitting on.

"How is your animals, by the way?" Obi-Wan asked, helping his friend to stand up.

"Fine, as always. I hope you both have finished your work for today. And I certainly hope that you won't mind about some varactylback riding."

* * *

Of course, Obi-Wan couldn't describe Finis Valorum as his friend (in fact, Kenobi had no special sympathy for the politics), but they had known each other for seven years. The reason was simple: the Chancellor was an old friend of Qui-Gon. Sometimes Finis had personally asked Master/Padawan team to attend the negotiations; sometimes they just had visited him. Valorum seemed to be kind to young Padawan. Maybe, he wouldn't mind to have a chat tomorrow - Obi-Wan was eager to learn the latest news from the Coruscant.

Kenobi was still in touch with his old friends from the Temple. They even visited Obi-Wan and Bant during free from the missions time (of course, they had been knighted), though it wasn't often. They missed him, tried to convince him to ask the Council and to return to the Temple. But they couldn't understand one simple thing—Obi-Wan really liked this place. He could be himself here; he shouldn't impress somebody or be the best Padawan in the Temple. He loved this place, locals respected him (not from the beginning, but he deserved their respect); he had wonderful friends here... He wouldn't return, even if Master Jinn himself had asked him.

* * *

"Good morning, Chancellor!" Obi-Wan respectfully bowed, when Valorum came out from his luxurious private ship.

"Kenobi, Bant, glad to see you. Stop there!" Finis waved to his guards. "These young men can protect me from anything, I'm sure." He smiled at them. "As I've said before, it's a friendly visit. I want to make sure that there are no problems. Some years ago, there was not so peacefully here, as I remember."

"You are right. It is much better without miners. Farmers made a lot of efforts to save the planet," Mon-Calamari answered, eager to tell about everything and not noticing Obi-Wan's sour look. "I can tell you about everything here! For example, plants – "

"Maybe, we'd show you're the territory? For a start?" Obi-Wan interrupted Bants's flow of words.

The Chancellor quickly nodded.

* * *

_(this evening)_

"So, young Kenobi, you like this place, right?"

After the long and exhausting day they were sitting in private and chatting in the drawing-room of the main building. Here were some splendid pieces of furniture, beautiful and suitable enough for the Chancellor. Bant excused herself and went home, deciding to let the men speak.

"Yes, your grace. It's a very peaceful and silent place."

"All is well that ends well, right? You know, it is not so peacefully back on the Coruscant. I think that something will happen soon… Never mind, I want to forget about this for a day, at least. Besides, don't you remember the Ambassador of… Wait, what was it?"

Obi-Wan could sense it too. He not only heard the strange sounds, but sensed the disturbance in the Force. The old instincts acted immediately.

"Finis, call your guards! Now! It's not safe here anymore! I'll try to get outside and check what's going on!"

Kenobi had a very bad feeling. About Bant. He ran out from the house with a speed of light. Outside he saw several pirates' ships in the night sky. No doubts, the red and white colors meant that they were Acado group, the most vicious and dangerous one. They were famous for their blood-thirstiness. They never took prisoners and left only burning ruins after them. The Agricorps was in danger. They were peaceful farmers, not warriors! What the pirates hoped to get here?

Evading fire, Obi-Wan ran to the Bant's house. His only wish was to see her safe and alive. But he was mistaken - she was not at home. Her lightsaber was not hanging on the wall, too. Obviously, she noticed the menace. Good, she wouldn't be taken aback. Obi-Wan shook his head, took his own 'saber in arm and, being guided by the Force, ran to the main Corpus again.

But he didn't reach the building - he saw some huge and vicious Togorians with long white fangs; all of them were wearing the heavy armor and had weapon with them: guns and vibro-blades.

"Hey, farmer!" the tallest of them said, a leader, perhaps. "You give us the Chancellor and you will die painlessly!"

Obi-Wan saw Valorum, who was running from the main building with his own guards, who were trying to protect him; the Chancellor was safe with his guards; his ship was not so large and could fly much faster then heavy armored pirate ones, so it was not a problem—he would escape. But they needed some time to reach the ship – and Obi-Wan would buy it.

Then he noticed Bant, who was running to his side.

"Never."

They often sparred in the Agricorps in their free time, just for fun and to amaze Mic, so they didn't forget the right movements. Besides, there was a proverb which said that there are no former Jedi.

They were fighting back to back. Obi-Wan reflected shoots, aiming at the Mon-Calamari; she killed his attackers. They were using the Force to support each other and knew the partner's next move. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber again and as in slow motion saw Togorian's leader striking Bant without mercy. He killed him in one swift moment, but it was already too late. _There was no hope for him, only revenge_. After two or three defeated opponents Obi-Wan felt something hot in his chest. He slowly fell on the ground, choking in his own blood. Seems, time slowed around him again…

…_Mic, riding his varactyl, who tried to bite the attackers. Mic himself had a big stick in his arms and beat pirates with it. Then a single shot reached his unprotected back. A burst of blood and he fell down, though his riding animal continued running and slaughtered that Togorian with her claws and teeth…_

…_Soboles, holding his blue-blade lightsaber, was killing enemies too. Corpses were lying around him. A swing of the vibro-blade, and he fell…_

…_Young boys and girls, who had not been accepted as Padawans, were standing in one group, trying to keep themselves alive. 'Useless,' Obi-Wan thought automatically, 'they're not warriors. May the Force be with them…'_

_Then, it was over and he passed away._


	8. A Different Place

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and rose on his feet. Where was he?

It was both fascinating and frightening place. The Force was not strong, but… it was _everywhere_, Obi-Wan felt it as he had never done before. He looked around - he was standing in a small but very nice valley. Giant ancient trees and green grass surrounded him—a very rare landscape on the most urban planets, including the Coruscant. At the same time, everything was slightly blurred and unreal. Obi-Wan waved his hand in the air—the movement seemed a little slowed. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them once again, the landscape had changed—it recalled the snow field of the planet Hoth, though it was blurred too. Obi-Wan didn't feel cold and snow. Why? The sunny valley and then, snowdrifts. The last thing, he remembered…

_The attack of vicious Togorian pirates on Agricorps…_

_Mic Tok, riding his Varactyl and trying to defend himself with a long stick… Then he fell from the worn leather saddle…_

_Soboles, killing his enemies without any mercy in order to gain some time for young children… _

_And before this— his friend Bant, deflecting one shot and missing another one… There were so many of them…_

_Then, himself with a single shot to his chest… There was the end. Obi-Wan was not a healer, but understood perfectly, that one could not live with such kind of wounds. The shot was aimed to his heart. He choked with his own blood…_

"_No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Anakin had said long ago._

"_I wish that were so…" Qui-Gon had answered sadly._

He remembered that Jinn had told him about conversation with a smile upon his face. He wished that were so, too…

So, here he was. Obi-Wan had never been to these places. And he was dying, was not he? Had somebody brought him here? Obi-Wan automatically reached the hole in his chest, but… there was nothing. And instead of his old and discolored farmer clothes (suddenly he remembered that Qui-Gon had been wearing the same ones on the Tatooine) he was dressed in his white Jedi tunic again. Obi-Wan nearly tore it in two pieces on the chest. No wounds, no scars! In return, the leather utility belt was on him—with plenty of pouches and… and a clipped lightsaber. It was needless to activate —Kenobi knew that it had a blue blade.

But how? Obi-Wan scratched his head—he had a Padawan hairstyle, with a long braid. He remembered perfectly that he had cut it off himself and asked Master Dooku to return it to Qui-Gon. Interesting, had he kept it or just threw it away? It was a symbol of the apprenticeship, useless now… So, he was wearing it again. Did it mean that he somehow returned to the past? Where he was alive and Bant was alive, and everybody else were, even Soboles. Maybe, it was a missed chance to prevent their death?

* * *

Then, he heard soft rustle behind him; she appeared from behind the tree, covered with snow…

"Bant," Obi-Wan breathed with relief. "You're alive!"

She sadly shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm dead, as many others, who were killed that day. I'm very sorry."

"But… here you are and here I am…" Obi-Wan had no words to say. He was greatly confused and happy at the same time.

The landscape had changed once again. They were in the familiar garden for meditation, which was Obi-Wan's favorite place at the Temple even since his initiate years. They came to a small pond, where golden fishes were swimming, and sat on the old bench, near the ancient and very high tree. Obi-Wan remembered that he had run here, after Qui-Gon had rejected him.

"You don't remember its name, do you?" Bant smiled, pointing at the tree. She was dressed in her Jedi garments—a blue tunic and long cloak.

Obi-Wan negatively shook his head.

"Teormeh," she suggested. "Master Shaak Ti once told about it. Do you understand where we are?"

"At the Temple? Somehow, we returned to the past?" Obi-Wan supposed, staring at her.

"No. Think. Use your instincts. Don't pay attention to the surroundings. I thought that you like this place more than lava of Mustafar, for example."

"This is… _the Force_?" he suggested carefully.

She nodded.

"So, we're really dead." Obi-Wan concluded hopelessly. "I have never thought it would end like this, sister."

"Not exactly," Mon-Calamari noticed. "Yes, I am dead, but not you. You're in coma and you're still alive. But somehow your spirit materialized here. You will return; I honestly do not know how soon."

"Why? I don't think that somebody will miss me there."

"Just think about your chance. Your wound was… lethal, but you somehow managed to survive. You just can't give in. It's… it's foolish!"

Obi-Wan looked at her with a sour face.


	9. Lost Memories

_(Two years ago)_

Jinn was kneeling in front of a large box in his own quarters, where he was packing possessions of his previous Padawan. Old books, remained clothes, his favorite posters from the walls—everything that could remind him of Obi-Wan's presence. Anakin should come soon (right now he was getting some things from the store house—new Jedi uniform, different items, and other not very important, but necessary things) and here should be some free space.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon was interrupted by the firm knock at the door. Who could possibly visit him? Friends (though they should be on the missions right now), somebody from the Council or… Obi-Wan? Maybe, he wanted to talk. But could Qui-Gon explain his decision? With a sigh, Qui-Gon approached the door with bated breath.

He was mistaken: there was Dooku.

After Qui-Gon's knight ceremony they hadn't been in touch with each other. So, the elder Jedi's visit was an unusual event and a big surprise.

"Good evening, Master. Please, come in." Qui-Gon said rather surprisingly, but stepped in, inviting his guest.

"Oh, I've told you many times, call me Dooku, you're not my Apprentice for many years. You are almost as old as I am." He sat in Master Jinn's favorite armchair without any invitation and curiously looked at Qui-Gon.

"Glad to see you, but—"

"I think you're wondering about purposes of my visit? Am I right?" After a nod from his former Apprentice he continued: "Well, I've just heard that you have a new Padawan. It is true, I see." Dooku pointed at the pile of old Obi-Wan's things on the floor.

"Yes, you're right. I think—" Qui-Gon was interrupted once again.

"So, tell me, is he really the Chosen One from the ancient prophecy? I remember how you liked to gather old data chips from the library and study them instead of your lessons."

"Yes, he has the highest count. I believe in him… So the Council does. They allowed me to train him." Qui-Gon started defensively. "However, it happened yesterday. How could you—"

"I have many sources of information. A rejected ginger-haired boy, perhaps?" The older Jedi suggested, inspecting his fingernails.

"You… you have seen Obi-Wan. Where was he? I could not find his location through the Force," Jinn said angrily. He did his best not to show any emotions, but obviously failed. Especially, when he thought that his previous Padawan was in danger (Qui-Gon didn't trust Dooku enough).

"He was all right. In one of those cheap canteens on the lower levels of the city. Do not worry; he was going to get to Bandomeer this morning. He is a dutiful and obedient young man and won't bring you more troubles in the future."

"How have you discovered that he was there?" What was Dooku planning, after all?

"You see, I only wanted to visit some old friends, but felt a great disturbance in the Force. Did you know that he had been suffering from terrible nightmares for the last days? Poor boy!" Dooku shook his head, trying to show his sorrow for a former Jinn's Padawan.

"Really?.. And he told _you_ about them? Well, he mentioned nothing, when I still was his Master."

"Indeed, you _were_. I think he didn't trust you enough—very clever of him. I can't believe that you have done this to him. To take this Skywalker boy and to reject your own Padawan!" Dooku said, with admiration in his voice.

"It's no business of yours!" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. There were no reasons to discuss it with Dooku.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear. I want to congratulate you!"

"What? To con… congratulate me?" Jinn asked skeptically.

"Indeed. I always considered you as a man of reason. For some years I have been thinking that I was wrong. But not anymore: at last you came to your senses."

"What do you mean? Are you mocking me?" Jinn was confused.

"Of course not! You've understood that there are some great things you can do—to train your Chosen One, for example, and not to waste your precious time with a pathetic life form like this Kenobi. Even if Skywalker destroys the galaxy, nobody would forget your name. And if he brings the balance, you will be a hero. You found him. You trained him."

"I… I have not thought about this. I just… Never mind."

"You see, I even envy you. To train the Chosen One! What can be more important? You rejected your previous apprentice! In front of all the Council, I must add. He was such a promising young man, a very good swordsmen, loyal to the Jedi Order, intelligent and sincerely respected you. You know, many Jedi think that you're quite dangerous because of your special ways, but he trusted you completely. I'm wondering whether could I do so too? I mean, could I replace you if I had found somebody more important? I think, no. But you did!"

"Damn, Master! What are you speaking about?"

"I'm proud of you, that's all."

Qui-Gon didn't answer.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you. Now, I believe, you have a new Padawan to train. Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forget to give this to you. You see, your former Padawan asked me to return these things. At first, I wanted to throw them away… But then I was curious. Have you really presented him a river stone on his first birthday with you? It's so originally. Do you remember that cloak from Naboo, which I've presented you? Silly me! There are many less expensive things!"

"It was Force-sensitive!" Qui-Gon took the braid and the stone and threw them in the box.

"Really? Obi-Wan didn't mention it. Now, I must go. I was glad to see you, Qui-Gon."

After he had gone, Master Jinn carefully took out the braid and put it into the secret pouch on his belt. (Later, he gave the stone to Anakin. Skywalker was not as happy as Obi-Wan had been, but accepted it politely.)

Qui-Gon was confused. Master Dooku was so proud of him, but this made him think that he had done something wrong. But it was too late and he could not change anything. Besides, he would not, even he had a chance to do so. The cost was too high.


	10. Long Conversations

Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe

_Within Temptation 'Dark Wings'_

"Good day, Qui-Gon, I –" Dooku began.

Master Jinn groaned, but stepped in, letting the guest come in. Last time they had met, he had been left with nightmares for two weeks and meditation hadn't helped much. For conscience's sake he had sent Obi-Wan messages and had got the same response. And some months ago he decided that it would be the best to stop the messaging. He also had other sources to learn that the former Padawan was alright, not to bothering Obi-Wan himself.

"Good morning, Master Dooku!" Anakin greeted the elder Jedi from the floor, where he was assembling something… something mechanical. Qui-Gon didn't know what it was, and where Ani found spare parts, and, honestly, he was happy he didn't know. Sometimes he thought that the less you know, the better you meditate.

"Hello, Skywalker!" Dooku continued. "You see, Qui-Gon, I'm so sorry about what's happened with your previous Padawan." The elder Jedi again was sitting in Master Jinn's favorite armchair. The tall Jedi was standing near Dooku with arms crossed on his chest. Everything recalled their last meeting. Jinn was not sure about what would Dooku say this time. Last news he had heard were quite positive.

"Really?" Master Jinn asked coldly.

"Have you heard about the pirates?" Dooku casually wondered, observing Anakin, who continued making his droid and didn't pay much attention to the conversation.

"What pirates? Of course, I've heard about them! We even met them during our last mission… the tough fight. Anakin, do you remember? Anakin!"

"Ah? Of course, Master!" young Padawan assured his Master.

Qui-Gon frowned. Obi-Wan had never afforded himself such a behavior. But again, Anakis was young and he was still learning to be a Jedi. Dooku was studying them with great interest. "_Like the animals in the Galactic Zoo_," Jinn thought.

"So, you've heard nothing about the attack on the Agricorps," Dooku finally concluded.

"Attack? What?!" Qui-Gon turned to face his former mentor.

"You see, they attacked without any warning. Most likely, because of Valorum, who was visiting the Agricorps at the moment. Almost all farmers were killed. Even Soboles! You know, he was a great swordsman and an old friend of mine. Only some young children, who ran away in the fields, are alive. You know _Acado_. They have no mercy."

"And why are you sorry? I understand, it's a great loss, but why you came here to tell me that?" Qui-Gon asked suspiciously. Of course, it was a surprise! What happened with Kenobi? He had been left without any weapon… But why was Dooku so concerned?

"Valorum escaped, oh, you know, those fast private ships—"

"Yes! Fast. Special engines. Mass Effect fields." Anakin indifferently notified the elders, still trying to repair something. Dooku raised his brow surprisingly. He thought that it was inappropriate for a Padawan to interrupt the conversation of the elders.

"So, he could manage to take your former Padawan with him. I heard that he had been near the deathbed, but he is still alive now, in a coma." Dooku continued imperturbably. "That's why I'm very sorry. He was your Padawan, after all. A very promising young man—"

"When did it happen? Why don't I know about this?" Qui-Gon was furious inside, but did not show it. Even if he and Obi-Wan were not on good terms, he should been notified!

"They tried to hide that fact. But I still think that there is no point. Soboles didn't answer the last message. I investigated and, by accident, I learned about the attack. You see, Kenobi has very severe injuries and he had been being in a coma for almost a week. Chancellor's healers think that he even may not return to life."

"Indeed, it's very sad. Besides, do you know where I can find him? I think it will be appropriate if I'll visit him," Jinn said.

"Where what?"

"Obi-Wan! Ah, never mind, I'll manage. I was happy to see you…" Qui-Gon nodded toward the door.

"You have no manners," Dooku said disapprovingly. "Goodbye, young Anakin!" he stood up and went away, grinning.

Skywalker didn't notice anything and continued his work.

* * *

Obi-Wan sadly bowed his head; he was aimlessly staring at the grass under his feet. Bant approached the bench and sat near him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"So, I'm finally free, with no Jedi Order, no Agricorps, no nothing! And you say I should return?" he said disappointedly.

"Do you know the prophecy about the Chosen One?" The Mon-Calamary continued, ignoring his last phrase.

"A stupid question, I suppose. The Chosen One, I mean, Anakin Skywalker, brings the balance to the Force. Why are you asking? You don't think that I am _the Chosen One, _do you?" he chuckled.

"No, of course, you are not."

"Well, if I were, Qui-Gon probably would be training me right now," the young man smiled.

"Consider it as an example. How many chances did you have to make a crash landing on Tatooine? You should be under fire, your ship should be broken, you should find this certain planet on the map and the boy should work in the shop, where Master Jinn came to seek that missing part! Just think about it. What if you had been there instead of your mentor?"

"Well… I don't know. I suppose I could leave the boy there."

"I believe all of it was worth something."

Obi-Wan didn't answer.

"Call it the will of the Force or something like that, but look at the big picture," Bant continued.

"Why are you telling me that?" the young man frowned.

"I only want to say that your return back to the life means something too. So many people died and you are in a coma. You _will_ live."

Obi-Wan pulled his Padawan braid, a habitual gesture during Apprentice years.

"Something will happen soon. I sensed it during my meditation, in the Force. Don't you have the same feeling, Obi-Wan?" She suddenly became very serious.

"I had some strange nightmares, but it's all right!" Obi-Wan answered in the voice which betrayed no emotions, though he on purpose didn't mention his fears about those dreams.

She shook her head, perhaps, disbelieving him, but didn't comment.

"The Force… I saw something, but the future is very uncertain. I don't know what will happen with Anakin, or with Qui-Gon, or even with you. But I definitely know that you're very important. All three of you. And you are not dead."

There was a long pause.

After some moments, which were like eternity to Obi-Wan, he felt that he began to… disappear.

"Just… ignore my thoughts, live a life for all of us," Bant whispered.


	11. Awakening

Qui-Gon didn't know why he was doing all of this. Because he felt sorry for Obi-Wan and it was some kind of remorse, perhaps? Or another twisted will of the Force? He even was not sure what he would say to Obi-Wan if — no! — _when_ the young man would wake up. Qui-Gon knew that everything had been done right and he would never change it (even if he had a chance to), but to see his former Apprentice in a such condition hurt him, moreover, Jinn considered himself marginally be guilty in it, though he had tried to do everything to prevent this from happening.

Nevertheless, Qui-Gon had been spending the last week in the Chancellor's private Medical Ward, where his former Padawan was lying in a coma. Obi-Wan really looked awful: they washed away the blood and now his wounds were even more noticeable. Bacta would treat the scars, but likely not very soon. In addition to them, his eye was damaged. Healers didn't know if it would be normal again or not. Maybe, Obi-Wan would need a prosthetic device.

Qui-Gon admitted that Obi-Wan had not changed much during the past years, except of wearing his long ginger hair in a ponytail, or, perhaps, Jinn could not notice changes right now.

Qui-Gon knew that the healers had done their best, but his former Padawan still was in a coma. After some fruitless hours of waiting, he finally decided to meditate in the healing trance and reach the traces of Obi-Wan through the Force. Maybe, it would help.

* * *

Suddenly, Obi-Wan moved his head.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon rose from his kneeling position on the floor and sat in the chair, which was too small for his large frame. "Do you hear me? Obi-Wan, how are you?"

The young man tried to sit on the bed, but it appeared to be very difficult for him. Qui-Gon helped Kenobi to adjust the pillows.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked. His eye was focused directly at Qui-Gon (the other one was covered with bandage, which made him look like a dashing space pirate from some popular holomovies).

"It's me, Qui-Gon. Don't you remember me?" Master Jinn asked, frowning. The Force told him that Obi-Wan wasn't lying. Some problems with memory, perhaps?

"Qui-Gon?" The young man repeated, tasting a new name.

"You have been in a coma for almost a week. They said you were very lucky and didn't have many chances, but you did it. I… I tried to help you as much as I could. Of course, not to mention Valorum and his healers."

"Chances?.. I'm very sorry, but who are you? And who is that Valorum?" Kenobi asked, staring at Qui-Gon.

"So, you really don't remember? Valorum is our Supreme Chancellor… And what about me… I'm your… Master."

"My Master? Wait a minute… We're the Jedi, don't we?"

"Well, you can say so. What do you exactly remember?" Jinn asked cautiously.

"A big building with four towers… Is it the Jedi Temple? I think I have been trained there. Then… Hmm… like a big hole. And after this, blasts, blaster shots, glowing swords… There was a snow field… And a garden. Do you know what's happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe I don't know everything. We were separated. It was a pirate attack. They killed almost everybody, so I say it once again—you were lucky to survive. What about a snowfield and a garden… Honestly, I don't know."

_Well, maybe, some memories from our last missions? There is no winter on Bandomeer._

"Well… I think I should thank you… for your help. I wouldn't be here without you, right?"

_You don't understand how right you are, young one._

"It's nothing. Thank Valorum. He ordered his bodyguards to take you. It was the will of the Force that he noticed you in that battle, not less."

_Though, I don't understand what the point was. A sudden flash of sympathy?_

"I will thank him too." Obi-Wan smiled and reminded Qui-Gon that Padawan from past years. "But what I was doing there? I think… I think something is not right."

"Well, what can I say? You were in the Agricorps, the _Acado pirates_ attacked everybody there. I'm afraid, I don't know more. As for you… you were working there."

"It was a mission, right?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, rubbing the forehead.

"Not exactly. You were sent there some years ago. Some Jedi are assigned there after their… training. Do you remember anything else?"

_Well, I even haven't been lying until now. But it's still dangerous to tell everything. Dangerous for him._

"Yes, I think it was a dream, but it was a very real one. A large snow field, but that snow was not cold. It was not the Agricorps, I'm sure. Then, there was a garden, I'm absolutely sure! I've seen it somewhere, but I don't remember." He smiled once again and shook his head. "And… and…" His voice suddenly became silent. "Bant? Is she a Jedi too, Qui-Gon?"

"Ah… Yes, she was your friend. She was a Jedi Knight, like me. You know, it's a miracle that you're alive, please, understand it. She… she was not so lucky. The pirates killed her. As far as I know, you were close friends since your childhood. I'm very sorry, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon sighed heavily. It was more complicated that he'd thought.

"Mmm… And I even do not remember this fact…" Obi-Wan was confused. He smiled shyly. "But she was alive; she was telling me something about…" His eye suddenly darkened.

"Your memory seems to be damaged somehow. I hope the healers will be able to do something."

"Anyway, I think there is something wrong! Are you sure about everything?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

"Yes, of course, I'm sure. My memory is all right." Qui-Gon shrugged.

"Well… Never mind. I had a sword, with a green blade. Where is it?"

"I think you are wrong. You had a blue lightsaber and it was long ago. Green one was mine. Besides, you've left yours at the Jedi Temple, before heading to the Agricorps."

"And I had a braid," Kenobi tried to reach his right ear. "Where is it?"

"Yes, every Padawan has a braid. But you decided to cut off yours. You know, I kept it." Qui-Gon took the braid from the pouch on the utility belt and demonstrated it to Obi-Wan. He seemed to be a little calmer.

"So… I was a Padawan. With a braid. I was sent to the Agricorps… Then, there was an attack." Obi-Wan mumbled to himself. "Stop! What I was doing there? There are only farmers. And if you are my Master, so I should be a Jedi. Why I was in the Agricorps?"

"It's a long story. I think we'd better speak the next time." Qui-Gon said with a sigh. "You should rest now. As your Master, I insist—"

"No! You are lying about something. What's happened?" Obi-Wan barked. "You… you are not my Master anymore!"

"Yes, I_ was_ your Master!" Qui-Gon yelled in answer. "And now, you will listen to me and lie still! I'll call the healers."

"Maybe… You're right. But I have a bad feeling about this. I will remember _everything_." Obi-Wan promised, dangerously narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure, you will." Qui-Gon stood up and headed to the door.

"I believe so. Somehow I feel that it was your fault. Am I right? Stop! Don't go away!" Obi-Wan yelled at the closed door.

* * *

**A/N** Well, I suppose some reviews would be nice, hmm?


	12. A service in return

_Beep-beep-beep._

Again, this damned alarm clock! The desire to take it and to throw it against the wall was very tempting. But a Jedi should know no anger…

He stretched his hand, trying to turn off the adverse mechanism, but found nothing. Of course, there was nothing! It was another medical device, connected with his left hand.

It was a memory from the past. By now he'd remembered almost everything about that period of his life. Obi-Wan spent almost a week in sleep, unconsciousness. When he was awake he saw only unfamiliar faces of healers, lots of needles, and medical equipment. Also, he desperately tried to recall something about his past.

He finally woke up and opened his eyes, staring aimlessly at the cell. Obi-Wan recalled his room in the North Wing of the Agricorps. It was decorated to his liking. At the Temple, his room was quite… featureless. He didn't litter his things around (as most young Padawans did), trying to impress Qui-Gon. Not to mention any decorations. In the beginning of the apprenticeship almost everything somehow recalled Master Jinn about his former Apprentice Xanatos and got him mad. So, there was a basic set: a bed, a desk with his textbooks and datachips, a chair, chest of drawers, and old and worn but very cozy armchair, his favorite place for reading. The only bright spots were the light green curtains.

In the Agricorps he did not have the same big room. A bright rug with flower ornament was lying on the wooden bed, a many-colored scrappy blanket was hanging on the left wall—it was a present from Bant, she'd made it herself. Mon-Calamari had been making it in the evenings—that routine work helped her to digress from the thoughts about her dead Padawan. The walls were painted in the favorite light green color by Obi-Wan himself. A holophoto of Kenobi, Bant, Mic and a varactyl on the background was lying on the table…

Obi-Wan tried to turn his head. He again was in the hospital. He was still covered with bandages, but his wounds mostly became the ugly scars by now, thin tubes connected his hands and bags with some medicine. Droid, standing at the door, activated itself and said in a pleasant female voice:

"You awaken. The condition is satisfactory." Then it went away to report this information to somebody.

Obi-Wan sighed. He remembered almost everything with exception of some not so important details. The Rodian healer was right—his memory loss was caused by severe shock and, luckily, was not permanent.

He knew that he once had been living in the Jedi Temple; Qui-Gon had been his Master before… before he took Anakin instead and sent Obi-Wan to the Agricorps, where Kenobi had met Bant and had been enjoying a quite pleasant life, before the pirate attack happened. Then, there was that strange conversation in the Force. He wanted to believe that it was his twisted imagination, but he could not.

One thing he could not understand was Qui-Gon's behavior. Why did he act in that way? What did he want? He hid some facts, though he almost was not lying!

He honestly didn't know what to expect from his former Master now. Was it a sudden sympathy for his previous Padawan or he had another plans for him?

Obi-Wan didn't know what he was going to do. He also didn't know _why_ he was here. His wounds soon would be alright, he almost could reach the Force, though this damned medicine dimmed the connection.

"Young Kenobi, I'm glad to see you alive and almost in good condition. Well, considering your injuring in the beginning…" A familiar voice interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts. He managed to turn his head and saw the Supreme Chancellor Valorum.

"Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked politely. "I'd certainly stand up and bow, but it's very difficult with tied arms."

"I believe you." Finis smiled. "I see your memory serves you well, right? It's a miracle that you are alive." He didn't notice Obi-Wan's grimace and continued: "You had been in a coma for a week with such awful wounds. You've lost much blood, terrible wound in the chest… I think that without your Master you would be dead by now. Why are you grinning?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. A week you say? Indeed, I'm lucky—to celebrate my birthday in a coma… Besides, you're right: I shall thank Master Qui-Gon, when I have an opportunity. Can you tell me what's happened? Why am I here and not lying dead on the battlefield? There were pirates, right?"

"Yes. _Acado pirates_. When I was running to my shuttle, I noticed that you're shot. I thought that you were still alive and ordered one of my bodyguards to take you with us. We managed to escape; Togorians could not follow the fast shuttle. On the board I connected with Coruscant, they sent several battleships, so the pirates were defeated. A medical droid helped you in the space and here, my best healers were treating you. As well as Qui-Gon with his meditations. Sorry, I don't know how this Jedi stuff works."

"I see. I'm very grateful to you. And… What's with the others?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"I'm sorry. Only some young children ran to the fields and hid themselves from the pirates."

"Indeed, a rare chance. Thank you once again." Obi-Wan was silent for some moments and then asked: "What do you want from me?"

Finis smiled. "I knew that you're very smart young man, even for your age. I need some help. I want you to be my aide. Do you honestly believe that the attack on the Agricorps was accidental? Someone wanted to kill me. I need a special bodyguard."

"It's honor for me, but I can't…" Obi-Wan started. It was not in his plans to be a personal assistant even for the Supreme Chancellor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't make myself clear. It was not a request, it was a statement. I saved your life and I want a service in return. I know you can manage this. You had special training, you can feel this Force. Do not worry; you'll get everything you need. A place for living, salary. You will help me with some paperwork to pretend to be my personal secretary and to protect me if needed."

"But why me?"

"I can't directly ask the Jedi Council for help. You don't follow their orders, you're not a Jedi. Formally, at least. If I have a former Jedi as a bodyguard—it's a different situation. Nothing can kill a Jedi as they say. Well, almost nothing." Finis corrected himself.

"I'm very sorry, but I just cannot!"

"Well, look at this from the other side. You have nowhere to go. And nobody to help you. Your friends from the Agricorps are dead. You don't know your family. Considering your background, I doubt that you'll find a legal job in the nearest future. And I'm sure you won't accept an illegal one. Of course, I commed Master Yoda about you. He said that they can take you back, not as a Jedi or an Apprentice, I suppose. I think your former Master won't mind to supervise you."

"I think Master Qui-Gon is the last thing I need. So, you leave me with no choice."

Of course, Obi-Wan could run to the lower levels where he could not be found, but there was no point. He could be returned to the Chancellor as well or to the Jedi or even be killed. He still needed some medical treatment. And… he really had nowhere to go, Valorum was right about it. Besides, Qui-Gon hated politics and he would be mad when he learned about it.

"I agree." Obi-Wan finally said.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! It's always interesting to see people's opinion. Anyway, I hope you'd like this chapter too.


	13. An Unexpected Meeting

One more week, and Obi-Wan was completely healed. Well, except some nasty scars, but they would fade away with time.

Valorum, as he had promised, provided the young man with quarters near the Senate's building. Not so luxurious, as Obi-Wan had thought (and hoped), but more than suitable for a former Jedi and a farmer. He couldn't say that he felt as at home there, but, certainly, it's better than nothing. Besides, Kenobi got some credits in advance. So, this side of his life was not a problem anymore.

He served the Chancellor as a secretary, helped him with some important papers, messages and presented on some shady negotiations. Finis considered his new aide not only as a secretary, but as his Force-user bodyguard. Sometimes Obi-Wan had a nasty feeling that Finis didn't say everything, but the other times he supposed it was just his paranoia. He also didn't know how the Jedi Order took that, but Obi-Wan was sure that they were not happy about the fact.

* * *

Obi-Wan was sitting in Valorum's leather armchair and looking through the same files again and again. There was information about the current mission. He had already seen it for three times, but still learned nothing, because his thoughts were elsewhere, elusive. As the Chancellor had said, a Jedi from the Temple was chosen for those negotiations. Nothing serious, the inhabitants just needed an official representative from the Republic, but the fact that soon he would see a Jedi made Obi-Wan sick. "And, of course, my feelings don't matter to anyone," he thought sadly, returning to the data. Kenobi honestly tried to tell Valorum that he was not looking forward to meet a fellow Jedi, but the Chancellor just laughed and said that everything would be alright. Then he and Shpats'ia Tonkaya went to the Opera. Of course, officially he was on the important meeting now. And his secretary replaced him in the office (gradually Obi-Wan got more and more job to do). His duty for now—to give a short briefing about this damned mission and to provide some useful files, though he was a little afraid about who would come. Unfamiliar Jedi, friends or even… Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable, despite the soft armchair and luxurious office.

The guest was a little late and Obi-Wan again tried to read the same files — more fruitful this time. He'd just been finishing, when the door was opened.

It was Qui-Gon. The Force certainly had a sense of humor.

"Good day… Obi-Wan?" Jinn looked at his former Apprentice with wide eyes. Obviously, he hadn't expected to see him here, too. "Well, I knew that you're Valorum's aide, but…" He didn't finish.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan replied coldly. "I'm here instead of him," he continued stupidly.

"So, I guess, you will tell me about the mission?" Jinn sat in one of the armchairs without an invitation.

Obi-Wan pushed the button on the table and politely asked another secretary, a young female Twi'lek with green skin, to bring them some tea.

Nothing personal, he should act like a Chancellor's aide.

"Listen to me carefully. And don't think that it was me, who has chosen you."

Qui-Gon smiled and looked at the young man. Obi-Wan was curious if Jinn would behave the same if there was somebody else? Or the Chancellor himself? Well, he was speaking of Qui-Gon, after all. Besides, Jinn and Valorum were friends, so Kenobi could not fail his employer. He angrily hit the button on the computer and pointed on the blue hologram.

"You will head to the planet named Motep. Nothing serious, but Valorum wants to be sure that everything will be done properly and required one of the best negotiators of the Temple. (_'Though, he didn't not say, whom exactly he has chosen_!' Obi-Wan thought, inspecting a hologram.) Hmm, I wonder if he thought carefully about his decision… Well, this planet is a source of some useful resources for the Republic. We wanted them to join us for ages and could do nothing, but finally, they want to unite with us. Their government will sign the treaty and you will be there as an official representative of the Republic — I hope, it's just a formality. On the other hand, we think that there are some radical groups who are against the union. What's more, they think that only adults should present there, so your Padawan won't go with you." Obi-Wan concluded patiently.

"Motep? Have not heard about them. I wish I could take Anakin; he is a bright boy, especially, considering his only two-years training. But what about those radical groups?"

"Oh, I'm so happy about Anakin," Obi-Wan answered coldly. "There is not much information, at least _official_ information, only some rumors. Just know that this treaty is very important for the Republic—that's why you are here and not in front of the Council. Valorum would tell you personally, but… he is busy now, so here I am. Remember, your concern—only a sign of a treaty. Nothing more." Obi-Wan handed him a datachip with required files. His role in all of this had ended.

"You've changed a lot, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, observing the young man and unhurriedly drinking his tea. "It's not about your appearance."

"You have changed too, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan noticed politely and continued: "Your appearance—there is more grayness in your hair. Is it stress caused by your new Padawan, perhaps?"

"And what do you think?" Jinn forced a smile. "It's a hard work and a lot of nerves. Anakin is young, restless and wants to know absolutely everything. He is very strong in the Force and learns almost immediately. Besides, he has exceptional skills at fixing things. He often tries to assemble something. It's his passion! My duty—not only to teach him in the ways of the Force, but always remember him that he is not a mechanician or a pilot, but a Jedi. Besides, why do you think Dooku has gray hair? As I remember, he had black chevelure in the beginning of my apprenticeship." Qui-Gon grinned.

"Master Dooku? Yes, I suppose that he's turned gray, when you have been his Padawan. I heard many interesting stories about your youth." Obi-Wan smiled shyly in return. "How old is Anakin now?"

"He is twelve and he has much to learn. I believe he will be ready for the knighthood in eight years. And you, I see, became more serious here. Is that because of your high position?" Jinn asked mockingly and put a cup on the low metal table.

But Obi-Wan didn't listen to him.

"When I was twelve, they sent me to the Agricorps for the first time, though you took me as your Apprentice after. And in eight years they…" Obi-Wan didn't finish the sentence as it was obvious for both of them, and looked at the picture of the night Coruscant on the opposite wall.

Qui-Gon stared at him with sudden concern:  
"Obi-Wan. Are you still angry at me?" he asked quietly.

"And what do you think? You told me nothing, but you've already discussed everything with the Council. More than that, you've persuaded them to take Anakin instead of me!"

"It was the best decision. You can't change it. I will better for you that way."

Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's sad face as remorse for his anger.

"You have a new life now. And you can do many good things at your current position too."

_You're also safe here._

"Maybe, you're right."

"Obi-Wan, I want to make it up with you. I have been your Master for eight years. I know you well and you're like the son to me. I'm not angry at you, even despite what has happened between you and Anakin that day."

"He started the fight." Obi-Wan said stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter now." Jinn shrugged his shoulders.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily and suddenly found a soft red carpet on the floor very interesting.

"I believed that a memory loss was permanent. It would be better for both of us if you didn't discover some facts from the past. I wanted to protect you."

"Oh, really? To protect me? After everything you have done, you wanted to protect me? I was a farmer because of you… You even didn't let me be, after I've almost died… I mean, in a coma!"

"Well! Maybe, I wasn't right in some aspects. But I still believe that it was the will of the Force and I wouldn't change anything, even if I had a chance. Yes, I wanted to protect you. You're right; it was my idea to send you to the Agricorps. Are you happy? Do you realize that you still had five or even six years of training? What would happen if they knighted you that day? You would be killed during the first solo-mission! You were a farmer, but you were safe! I couldn't even imagine that Valorum's visit would do so much damage." He said angrily and rose up. "When I learned that you were injured I immediately ran to you."

Obi-Wan was stubbornly silent.

"I didn't ask you! Maybe, I wanted to die!" he yelled and rose up, too.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and went to the door.

"You're mad, Obi-Wan. And now, I believe, we have our duties to do. My mission waits." He tightly closed the door.

The young man quietly sat into the cozy armchair and whispered the famous Jedi mantra _'May the Force be with you'_ to the door.

Then he called Twi'lek and asked her to bring some alcohol, despite it was long before the working day would end.

* * *

**A/N**: Many thanks for reviews, I'd like to see the opinion of the story!


	14. Anakin Asks for Help

**So, here's the next chapter with Anakin's appearance.**

* * *

Obi-Wan remained in the armchair and was dumbly staring at Coruscant through the big lay of glass. His twi'lek-colleague noticed his bad mood and tried to cheer him up as she could. She told him a few jokes, a funny case, which had happened here about two years ago, something about her homeworld, but still could not change his crestfallen state. She even brought him some coffee with his favorite buns, though he had not asked to. Finally, she gave up and suggested him to go home as far as he was all the same useless here; besides, there was not much work in the end of the day. She also had Obi-Wan's comlink number and could call him any time if something would happen.

Obi-Wan refused two or even three times (because of politeness, he supposed), but then took his cloak and headed home—a flat, generously provided by Valorum. The apartment was not large, but it was more than enough for him. It was situated above the lower levels, not far from the building of the Senate and he could easily get to his new job in no time.

He burst into the apartment, angrily slammed the door behind himself, an action, which possibly could get him some troubles, if he was a Padawan. Then Obi-Wan threw the cloak on the nearest chair, tiredly fell on the sofa, put a pillow under his head, and closed his eyes.

Speaking of chances, there was a quite big possibility that Qui-Gon could be one of those Jedi sent on this damned mission to Motep. The negotiations were difficult and Master Jinn was one of the best negotiators. The Republic could not afford to lose that planet because of difficult and gnarly nature of the local inhabitants. Obi-Wan thought that the Force certainly had a sense of humor. And he, honestly, was grateful that Jinn had decided not to bring Anakin in the Senate with him. The boy was not guilty in anything, just personally pissed Obi-Wan off (not to mention that Obi-Wan had been banned from the Jedi Order, his lightsaber had been taken from him, and he had been nearly killed in the Agricorps).

Obi-Wan remembered his weapon with a sad sigh. Of course, now he had not any situations, when he could possibly use it, but he could never forget that feeling of safety, when the lightsaber was hanging on his belt. It was somehow… comfortable.

Besides, Obi-Wan still possessed Dooku's lightsaber, that one with a green blade. It was quite useful in the Agricorps, though the young man still blamed himself and thought that he could do much more. When Obi-Wan had accepted Valorum's offer (as if he had much choice), the Chancellor returned the weapon to the current owner. It was a miracle that unconsciousness Obi-Wan had not dropped it after he had been shot and fell on the ground. Kenobi only asked not to tell the Jedi about it (he said that if he wasn't one of them now, he could not carry their weapon, and if he still had the lightsaber, he could better protect the Chancellor); in his turn, he hid it very well.

Besides, Obi-Wan still wasn't quite sure why Finis asked for his help. Of course, the life of the Chancellor was full of such unpleasant things like numerous attempted acts, but that's why there were personal bodyguards! And if it was something serious, the Jedi Council could possibly help. Obi-Wan was confused. Sometimes he honestly believed that Finis was going mad and had paranoia, but anyway Valorum earnestly thought that a former Jedi (not so bordered with the Code) would be the best choice. Obi-Wan didn't care much and decided that this position was quite suitable for him now.

Obi-Wan also had contacted Dooku by comlink and thanked him for the generous gift, and even suggested to return the weapon to its rightful owner (during the evening promenades in the lower levels Obi-Wan was sure that a someone could find everything there—not only "death sticks", but even some spare parts and a crystal to assemble something recalling a lightsaber), but the Jedi refused (and Obi-Wan was rather happy about this fact). The young man also told Dooku about his previous life and his current position; they discussed some latest news, too. The Jedi didn't bother to show the concern or to pity the poor young man, but just wished luck, and Obi-Wan was grateful for it.

Obi-Wan also replied to his old friends, who had been worrying about him, when he had been lying in a coma, but he had no intention to call his former Master. And there he was.

Obi-Wan sighed. He still was not sure if he could trust Qui-Gon again.

He closed his eyes. Sometimes he had some awful nightmares about the battle in the Agricorps, where his friends were slowly dying again and again… Sometimes he had those dreams about himself, Anakin, Qui-Gon, and that mysterious person he still could not recognize, but he didn't pay any attention to them now. After some time he started to believe that the _vision_ in the Force was one of these dreams too. And what could he do? The life went on.

Staring in the white cell, Obi-Wan finally fell asleep.

* * *

_(After several days)_

The long working day, full of different visitors, paperwork, and sith-knows-what-else, finally ended and Obi-Wan was at home, looking forward to watch some new holomovies and to sleep. In those overbusy days Obi-Wan, honestly, thought that Valorum was in cahoots with Qui-Gon and tried to harden his life as much as he only could. Or even Finis considered that Obi-Wan (as a former Jedi) could do extra work at the same time and the Chancellor could save some salary and solve problems with staff. The Jedi from the Temple would refuse anyway, because they hated all this bureaucracy and would find tens of excuses.

Kenobi went to the kitchen to make some tea, took his favorite cup from the board and put some brew there, when he heard the door bell. Of course, the location of his apartment was not a big secret, but he had never had guests before, what was perfectly satisfying for him as he was not that kind of person who liked to invite guests. They preferred to use the comlink rather than to seek him personally.

Growling in the deep voice, Obi-Wan returned to the door, ready to see somebody from his work. He pressed the button and the door slid aside, revealing young Skywalker, who obviously was confused even more than Obi-Wan.

Kenobi skeptically raised his brow, but said nothing and stepped in, inviting his guest to come in.

"Master Kenobi… err… Obi-Wan, please, help me, you're my only hope!" Anakin blurted out, trying not to look in the eyes of the elder.

If "Master Kenobi" was not surprised before, now he definitely was.

Anakin was looking like an average Jedi Padawan—the special uniform, which recalled nothing of his baggy clothes from Tatooine; short haircut, but the braid was an appropriate length for a Jedi apprentice; the lightsaber was neatly attached to the leather utility belt. And there also was something in his manner to act—something elusive.

Obi-Wan frowned and nodded toward the free chair. What the hell was going on?! Anakin had the entire Jedi Order and his mentor for help! Or was it another mad idea of Qui-Gon—to make peace with the former Padawan, using the present one? It was obvious that Obi-Wan disliked both of them.

"So, what do you want?" Obi-Wan asked rather angrily, not bothering to greet his guest or to offer him a cup of tea or something. He sat himself on the sofa and suspiciously looked at Anakin. "Where did you find my address?"

"_Indeed, a foolish question"_, Obi-Wan thought,"_perhaps, somebody from the Senate has told him, it's not a big secret!_"

"I… I have hacked the Senate database," modestly admitted Anakin, avoiding an eye contact. "I'm sorry."

By the glance on Skywalker face, Obi-Wan decided that Anakin was not sorry, but it didn't matter.

"And why haven't you asked somebody there? I suppose they can't ignore the Jedi." Obi-Wan asked surprisingly. He also noted himself to speak with someone about security.

"It was much faster."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. The boy was right in one thing: indeed, sometimes it was much simpler than dealing with all this bureaucracy.

"So, was it worthy of it? What do you want from me? Considering two of us here, that's you, who are a Jedi after all. How can I help you?" Kenobi asked mockingly, though he became curious.

Anakin swallowed hard as he was thinking would he get help here or not.

"Calm down, I do not bite, really," Obi-Wan encouraged him. Now he finally checked the Force and felt that the boy was afraid of something. Kenobi stood up, and went to the kitchen. After some minutes he returned in the room and put a tray with cups of tea on the table in front of Anakin. Now Obi-Wan thought that Anakin was hiding something. After some moments of silence, while the boy was sipping his tea, Obi-Wan's patience finally ended.

"So, will you speak or not? It's not a tea party, ya know," Kenobi gloatingly saw as Anakin flinched.

"I'm sorry… Master… Master Qui-Gon's disappeared."

Obi-Wan was surprised, but managed to control his emotions.

"It's very sad, but what about the Jedi Order? Do you think they won't help? I'm only the Chancellor's aide, by the way."

"They are not absolutely sure… Only four days passed since he was sent on the mission and—"

"Wait! You're the Chosen One, aren't you? They should immediately believe you, I suppose," Obi-Wan grinned. He looked at the boy and suddenly realized that he would bring him to a tantrum or to the dark side and he didn't know what was worse. "Pull yourself together and tell me what's happened!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"Master was sent on the mission, the planet named—"

"Anakin, please! You've hacked the Senates database, but you didn't find out who was instructing him? Head straight to the point!" Obi-Wan sadly remembered the new holovids.

Suddenly Anakin's uncertainty disappeared.

"So, it is your fault! You've sent him there! You did it on purpose, did you? You hate him, right?"

Kenobi sensed the dark side gathered around the boy.

"Not me, but the Supreme Chancellor. He usually doesn't ask for my opinion. Do you honestly think that I was happy to see Qui-Gon there? If I had a choice, I preferred to meet Adi Gallia, she is much more adequate and nice Jedi Master. And it's exactly not my fault if something had happened with him during the mission. So, please, be reasonable!"

Those words seemed to cool Anakin a little and he continued:  
"He didn't answer to the last calls. The Council thinks that's because of the unstable connection. There are lots deposits of metals and it's quite possibly. Besides, only a few days have passed and they will begin to worry in ten. There are not enough Jedi to check everything, you know. I sensed something was wrong! Our training bond isn't that strong, but I'm sure something has happened! He is in trouble!"

"Well, maybe. But do you think that Qui-Gon is so helpless? He is one of the best Jedi in the Temple and he had been assigned on dangerous missions long before we were born."

"I had… visions, where he was killed," Anakin answered quietly.

'_Visions, dreams… We should probably arrange a fun-club_,' Obi-Wan thought disapprovingly.

"Always in motion, the future is. The favorite statement of Yoda, have you heard that?"

"Please! Stop this." Anakin indeed was in that state that he could burst into the tears at every moment. Maybe, his words had sense. Obi-Wan had a strange bad feeling for last days, but he wasn't sure what it was about, perhaps, about the new project of Valorum.

"So, he really is in danger, but how can I help him? Our relationship is far from friendly, and if you remember, I even don't have a lightsaber," Obi-Wan reminded spitefully.

Anakin grinned and took something from his Jedi robe.

"A blackmailer," Obi-Wan admitted with some respect in his voice. He took his old lightsaber and inspected him. "Do you realize that _you_'ll have big troubles for this?"

"I know, but I don't care. As you've said, I'm the Chosen One, so they won't expel me, I hope."

"So, when you've lost connection with Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked casually. "And remember: you'll tell Valorum why his aide is elsewhere elusive, yourself!"

* * *

To be honest, he wanted to help from the beginning, but the appearance of the lightsaber saved his dignity intact. Obi-Wan wasn't completely sure why he finally decided to help Anakin. Most likely, everything had logical reasons and even if something had happened… Qui-Gon was good on his own, too. On the other hand, if something happened with him, Obi-Wan would consider himself guilty—he could do something, but he did not. Besides, he also wanted to get back his old lightsaber and he began to miss the good old says with constant missions.

The worst part was Valorum. The request to leave him on the weak (at least) made him shiver. Perhaps, he remembered those theoretical conspirators, which, of course, were planning something. Finally, using the Force and their talking skills, they decided that Anakin would assist the Chancellor and Obi-Wan would visit Motep to find out what's happened. Valorum commed the Jedi and asked to take Skywalker for a while and they agreed. Anakin was quite useless without his Master for something important and, as Obi-Wan thought, they were happy to spend some quit time without the hyperactive Padawan.

As for Kenobi himself, they convinced Valorum that Obi-Wan would be the most suitable person—he was connected with the Senate and also had Jedi training, in case something would go wrong.

So, Obi-Wan gathered his possessions and clipped his own lightsaber to his belt, leaving the other one at home. He hadn't had a proper training for a long time, but it was not a skill one could easily forget. He still hoped that Anakin's fears were pointless. But what would he say to Qui-Gon then? "I'm sorry, it's a false alert, I'll return to Coruscant." In this case Obi-Wan swore to himself that he would tear Anakin's Padawan braid apart.

* * *

**A/N: Some reviews will certainly be nice =)**


	15. Arrival

_Well… Here's the next chapter. Still no signs of beta-reader, but at least I've dealt with some exams and will have more time to post something.._

* * *

Approaching Motep, Obi-Wan contacted a controller in the local spaceport. A polite Twilek female asked his ID and purposes of his visit. Obviously, she had already been informed about his arrival, 'cause after he mentioned "the Galactic Senate", she smiled, showing him her sharp teeth, and said that he would be met.

Obi-Wan unfastened safety belts and got out of the pilot seat, checked the presence of his old lightsaber (carefully hidden under the garments) and took the travel bag.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were in a total mess. What if he would meet unharmed Jinn now? The situation would be too stupid even for him! On the other hands, new problems were not exactly what he needed right now. He chuckled, trying not to think about the meeting.

Walking among the other ships (besides, there wasn't a Jedi starfighter among them), Obi-Wan pulled the hood over his head, protecting his hair from the cold rain. Perhaps, it was the first time when he really regretted he was not in the Order anymore. The fabric of the Jedi cloaks was much thicker and warmer (and also much rougher) and protected from the water.

Nobody could guess that Kenobi once had been a Jedi. The gray tunic (the official color of the Senate's workers) looked very fine and fitted him well (what he secretly was proud of). The fabric of the wet cloak was very expensive, though right now it didn't help much. A wide leather utility belt with lots of small pouches and a lightsaber clipped on it had been changed on a narrow and expensive one long ago.

The planet was of that kind he definitely didn't like (well, to be exact, he had disliked Motep from the moment he had understood that he had had no other choice than to fly here). The grey sky, covered with storm clouds, seemed to be so low that it could probably crush the building of the spaceport. By the way, the building itself looked very badly, Obi-Wan admitted. In fact, there was nothing to be surprised—Motep was not one of urban and prosperous planets like Coruscant. Its main (and only) source of income was some mineral wealth called 'sokolepton', was rarely found on the other worlds, but used in ultra strong ferra-alloy, discovered by the best scientists several years ago. This metal was very strong and could stand even the Jedi lightsaber for some time. Of course, it was very expensive and a few people could afford it for their needs. As Obi-Wan remembered, some doors in the Senate were covered with this alloy. That's why Motep now became one of the Senate's interests. Perhaps, if it were not sokolepton, the Senate would politely decline their request for a negotiator. But they sent one of the best ones from the Temple.

"Good day!" a short Rodian male in expansive garments greeted the former Jedi, respectfully bowing his head. "I'm Adjem." As Obi-Wan remembered, it was one of high-ranking officials (he saw his holo in the data about this mission). Kenobi wanted to bow too—the force of habit—but stopped in time and shook the offered hand._"There's nothing good in this day,"_ Obi-Wan thought sourly, smiling and taking the hood off.

"The transport is already waiting for us," the Rodian said and turned around, offering Kenobi to follow him. The weather didn't dispose to ask questions right now.

In the comfortable and dry speeder, Rodian smiled and continued the conversation:

"We were informed about your arrival, but, I'm afraid, we do not understand… its purposes. I don't know how I can help you." He said guiltily.

"_Neither do I,"_ Obi-Wan thought, but answered: "Nothing serious, the Senate just wants to make sure that the negotiations will be fine," Kenobi said solemnly, trying to look persuasive.

"_Will be_? I'm sorry, but everything _was_ fine!" The Rodian frowned. Obi-Wan even could not imagine what he was thinking about.

"_Of course, was!"_ the former Jedi thought angrily, _"Anakin!"_

"Well… I mean some more investigations from the Senate, just formalities, you know. Besides, where can I find Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"I'm sorry, but he left Motep yesterday evening."

Kenobi imagined how he would rip Anakin's braid off his head.

"What a pity, I… supposed so. The connection failed, so I assumed he's still here." Obi-Wan realized how stupid his words were, but could do nothing. "He even doesn't know about my arrival."

"We will make the schedule of meetings shortly, Kenobi. And now, I believe, you want to rest after your long trip. I think to ask whether your journey was tiresome would be a little cynical — Motep is situated so far from the centre that we barely have visitors, mostly they come from the neighbor planets. Actually, you, Master Jinn, and some other people are the first for some months."

"_There's nothing that tourist expect to visit."_ Obi-Wan thought. _"Miners are native and they have a schedule of sokolepton shipping… Once a month, as I remember."_ Somehow Motep recalled him about the Agricorps and this was enough to make Obi-Wan feel crestfallen. Low buildings, badly developed land, and heavy rain. He frowned — raised on the urban planet, he didn't like different worlds that much, though he appreciated the untouched nature. If not sokolepton and Anakin, Obi-Wan would never be here.

* * *

The representative of the Senate was given a big and comfortable apartment, obviously, very expensive. Kenobi gloatingly thought that Jinn's chambers most likely had been much simpler.

He thanked the Rodian, who promised to send him a schedule soon. Then, Obi-Wan unpacked his possessions and activated the comlink, picturing how he would throttle Anakin. To all appearances, if he had arrived here yesterday, he would have find Jinn, safe and sound. And now he was somewhere in the hyperspace, beyond the reach of comlink. Also, Obi-Wan hacked some databases (just in case) and made absolutely sure that Qui-Gon had already left the planet.

After lots of tries, he finally mastered the unstable connection and found Anakin's channel. The boy answered almost immediately.

"Anakin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi! Do you copy?" Obi-Wan asked so insinuatingly that his tone was obvious despite all disturbances with connection.

"Obi-Wan? I… wait!" Kenobi heard some unpleasant electrical cracks, but then the connection slightly improved. "Yes! Have you found Master Jinn?" Anakin asked without greetings. Obi-Wan could easily imagine the disheveled Padawan.

"He is not here, he's left the planet. Yesterday! Previously successfully finished the negotiation. I can show you the records from the spaceport." Obi-Wan said in the dull voice, hiding his emotions. There was a little chance that the boy would come to his senses, calm down, and leave Obi-Wan be.

There was silence for some time.

"No! He would contact me then. Or the Council!" Anakin replied. "Besides, our training bond is quite strong, and I… I can sense nothing," he whispered. "They don't believe me neither. They think I… I overreact. But when they will start to worry, something bad can happen!"

Obi-Wan didn't bother Anakin with thoughts that Qui-Gon possibly could raise strong mental shields himself, wishing not to worry his Padawan about his health, perhaps. Or he wanted some privacy. The lame connection had already caused some problems to Obi-Wan, when he'd tried to call Anakin. Obi-Wan started to understand the Council, who allowed to stay masterless Skywalker in the Senate, while Obi-Wan was "on mission". This boy could drive anybody insane!

"So, what does it mean? The end of the world?" Kenobi asked skeptically. "Anakin, just wait for some days, he'll contact you when the conditions would be better!" He didn't notice when he began to yell.

"Obi-Wan, please! Just check everything one more time!" Padawan whined as a pathetic life form. "Try to contact him; you're closer, than I am—"

"Ani, he could raise mental shields and the disturbances…" Obi-Wan made the last attempts to make Skywalker change his mind, though he started to understand that he wouldn't get rid of him as soon as he'd expected.

"No," he answered seriously. "I have… a bad feeling. I cannot describe it, but… I just know! Something is wrong."

"Do you realize that if everything's alright, I'll rip off your Padawan braid with your Padawan ponytail and the Jedi won't save you?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"But my Master will be alright and help me!" Ani answered boldly. Then he added seriously: "Obi-Wan, if you won't help me, I'll get to Motep myself. And nobody will stop me, you know."

Obi-Wan thought for a while. If Skywalker would be here and jeopardize his life, Jinn would find his previous Padawan and throttle him with his own hands and probably would be right.

"Well, well! Anyway, I have to spend here some more days. You know, I think the locals keep me for a fool too — this so-called inspection is pointless even for the Senate's bureaucrats! I'll try… I'll ask somebody about him." Kenobi added tiredly.

"Obi-Wan, thank you! Contact me if you'll learn something! May… May the Force be with you!"

"Anakin, wait! Is everything alright there? What about Valorum?" Kenobi had some vague remorse about the Chancellor.

"Yes, don't worry, he's fine, I'll keep an eye on him!" Skywalker answered too cheerfully. Kenobi sighed. At last, there were no problems at home.

"I will do what I must, Anakin! But this is po-int-less! Kenobi out."

Obi-Wan threw his comlink aside and lied on the wide bed, putting his arms under the head. The main wish was to get up and to start hitting the stone wall with his own head. He felt so miserable! As if he had not had his own problems! He wanted to end those "negotiations" and to return home, informing Anakin that he didn't find any traces of Qui-Gon. Certainly, Jinn would be waiting on Coruscant, laughing at the credulous former Padawan. And if not… well, nobody would say a word to Obi-Wan, because searching for the lost Jedi was out of his jurisdiction.

He rolled on the left side, dropping the soft pillow on the floor.

On the other hand, it wouldn't kill him to check everything one more time, right? Anakin wouldn't worry, and Obi-Wan would not, too.

To be honest, Obi-Wan couldn't answer if he was happy about Jinn's absence or not. On the one hand, he was glad that everything was most likely alright. Qui-Gon could make everything on his own. On the other hand, Obi-Wan would anyway spend here some days, what meant waste of time. Besides, deep in his mind he hoped to find a small heroic "adventure" here, like missions which he'd used to be on in the Temple, when he had been a Jedi.

But what if… just to suppose that something bad had really happened? Obi-Wan was too familiar with 'bad feelings' himself and could even understand Anakin.

The sleep had finally completely left him. Kenobi sat on the bed, cross-legged, closed his eyes, and reached the Force (it was more and more complicated every day). He supposed he could find the remains of their old training bond and, at least, determine Jinn's location.

He failed. But then again, it could mean nothing.


	16. Xanatos Legacy

Obi-Wan finally woke up. It was a late morning, but still it was dark and rainy outside. He got up and went to the bathroom, trying to collect his thoughts, which were in a total mess. In addition to other problems, he had had those awful nightmares again and they hadn't changed much. However, now he didn't pay any attention, considering them just as dreams and nothing more. Obi-Wan shook his head as it would make nightmares go away and ran a soft towel through his hair, carefully drying it.

The door bell rang and a young woman of the hotel service came in, wishing him good morning and putting a tray with his breakfast on the low bedside table. She also handed him a list with today's schedule of meeting. It was appointed to the evening, so Obi-Wan had some free time. Perhaps, it was the will of the Force to search for Qui-Gon's traces.

Obi-Wan decided to visit the spaceport once again and ask dispatchers personally. It was the most logical and rational thing to do. He was positive that they'd tell him how Qui-Gon's ship had left the planet. Maybe, they even provide him with some records, which he would send Anakin.

* * *

And so it was, as he had predicted. Jinn's Jedi starfighter had successfully left the planet. Now Obi-Wan completely considered himself as a dumb for accepting Anakin's request. The dispatcher didn't lie—the Force told him she didn't deceive anything, she actually had seen the ship leaving the atmosphere. What had happened the next, somewhere in the hyperspace, wasn't her concern; neither was Obi-Wan's.

It didn't make sense to search Qui-Gon anymore—he was on his way to the Coruscant. Obi-Wan loaded records to his datapad—an evidence for Anakin—and left the spaceport.

He wanted to return to the hotel and to get warm, because the rain now was even harder. Obi-Wan pulled the hood over his head, put his hands into the pockets of the cloak, and walked along the desert road, cursing everything again and again, when a stranger suddenly crossed his way.

"So, you're from the Senate, right?" A tall man asked in a dull voice, even not rising his head to look on Obi-Wan.

The former Jedi frowned. Hell, why it always was so? Had he done anything wrong again? Had he done anything yet? It always was the same.

"What do you need?" he asked, trying to sound casually. As if there was a chance to end this with as less problems as possible… "I don't think I know you—" he raised his hands, showing his peaceful intentions.

The Force warned him too late, when he had already got a hard blow on his head. Then, Obi-Wan lost his conscious.

* * *

He woke up once again today, but didn't open his eyes, trying to get as much information as he could, not revealing himself yet. He was leaning against the cold wall; he was fine, but the head still ached because of the blow.

What was better, Obi-Wan could sense his weapon on the belt. Obviously, there were wrong kidnappers or they just didn't know what to search. That could also mean that he was kidnapped because of his connection with the Senate—

"So, you can learn how much they do value you. I suggest you not to return for less than ten thousand credits. Besides, you can also—"

"Master?" Obi-Wan didn't notice how he automatically named Qui-Gon. The older Jedi frowned, but didn't comment it.

"I'm glad to see you too. Actually, I've been enjoying watching you for two or two and a half—sorry, they took away my chrono—hours."

"How? Wait, so Anakin was right." Obi-Wan thought miserably.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan? What are you doing here, first of all?" Qui-Gon was sitting on the low bed, standing beside the wall. Considering his outstretched leg, Obi-Wan supposed that it was injured. He wasn't bound (neither was Obi-Wan), but the narrow device of metal was around Jinn's neck—Obi-Wan recognized this thing as a collar blocking the Force. Kenobi had once been wearing it in the Agricorps (he was about 13), an unpleasant experience, as loss of eyes or ears for normal people.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm here—" Kenobi paused. The rest of his phrase 'to rescue you' didn't sound well, "sitting with you, Master Jinn." He continued neutrally. Qui-Gon skeptically glanced at his former Apprentice and raised his brow.

* * *

"I see. And before this?"

"Valorum wanted me to check that everything went fine, so I headed here," Obi-Wan answered seriously. He didn't want to tell about Anakin. Not now, anyway.

"To check? To send _you_? Due all my respect, Obi-Wan, you're just his aide; there is no sense to choose you for this so-called mission. Besides, I'm sure that you deceive something."

"Well… I asked him to send me here. Your Padawan could be very… annoying."

"Anakin? What's happened? He should be on the Coruscant, at the Temple now," Qui-Gon frowned.

"He is on the Coruscant, don't worry. But he is in the Senate. Instead of me. You know, it's a very good practice in diplomacy. I'm positive he'd pass all his diplomacy exams by your return!" Obi-Wan said cheerfully, but shut up under Qui-Gon's hard stare.

"Kenobi, you have five minutes to explain me everything." Qui-Gon said too calmly. He didn't continue with "or", but Obi-Wan felt as a Padawan again and chose not to push the elder's patience.

"I see." Jinn said, stroking his beard. "So, you've found me. What's now?" He asked curiously.

"Do you know anything? Who'd captured us?"

"Not yet. Indeed, I've successfully finished the negotiations. Too peacefully, I might say. The next day I'd left—so the dispatcher was right, my ship really left the planet. They waited for me on broad, but I sensed nothing! Obviously, they set the course to the hyperspace and then landed the ship somewhere else, so nobody could notice. It had been done so professionally," Qui-Gon said with some admiration in his voice. "So professionally that they even didn't forget the Force-inhibiting collar. Besides, my leg is injured. I'm afraid I can't do much at my current state. You yourself have told me about some radical groups, so, I suppose, we were caught by one of them, though nobody had claimed their demands yet. That's why, I suppose, they captured you too."

'It makes sense', Obi-Wan thought.

"They don't know that I was a Jedi, I think," with those words he reached his belt and showed Qui-Gon his lightsaber.

"Anakin?" Jinn asked, smiling. "It was wise of him."

"I can't remove your collar without removing your head, but I think I can manage to open the door."

"It's not time yet. Where would you run?"

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth, but admitted that Qui-Gon was right. Jinn couldn't do much with his injured leg, and Obi-Wan couldn't manage to protect them both and made their way outside.

The truth was that he could not access the Force as easily as he had done before. He also hadn't had practice with a lightsaber for some time. Of course, the Jedi just could not lose all his or her skills without proper training, but it was hard anyway.

Obi-Wan closed his mouth and hugged himself, trying to get warm.

"Master Jinn, I believe, you're attracting the bad luck," finally he said.

Qui-Gon hemmed, but didn't comment.

"You know, it reminds me of our missions together—" He didn't finish his phrase, because the door was opened and a man stepped in.

"You and you! Stay outside!" He yelled to his bodyguards as they closed the heavy door behind him.

"So, finally I meet you personally, Master Qui-Gon. I suppose you do not know who I am." The young man (Obi-Wan thought that he was his coeval) said, smiling. Qui-Gon was silent and was attentively inspecting their visitor. He was wearing the dark-blue cloak made of very expensive material. The young man was quite handsome: he had blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He reminded of somebody familiar…

"Jinn, the most famous Jedi Knight in the Temple!" the man continued. "How were your last negotiations? Not that bad, I think. I'm just curious what will your Council say when they find out that your report doesn't match the real situation here! But first of all, I'm curious what will they say after I send them your dead body."

"I suppose, I knew your father, right?" Qui-Gon asked calmly as usual, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly the young man raised his hand and Qui-Gon was pressed against the wall. Obi-Wan felt the Dark Side gathering around the man.

"Indeed, you _knew_ Xanatos!" he said, clenching his fists.

* * *

**_Yes, I know that Granta was not a force-user, but this is already terrible AU, so..._**


	17. Escape and Death of Granta

Jinn fell silent, inspecting their visitor with sudden interest. Obi-Wan decided it possibly would be the best not to say anything yet.

"I didn't kill him. It was a suicide." Qui-Gon said calmly.

"Doesn't matter! Not for me, not for him! He killed himself because of you — I don't see difference!" Granta said, hardly controlling his anger. "All I know is that I'd like to see _you_ dead."

"I did what I had to do. I tried to save him, but he—" Jinn answered, looking straight in the dark eyes.

"Silence! Spare me your justification, I don't need it. Maybe, if I had met you earlier, you would have had a chance, but not now."

"So, it's a matter of revenge?"

"Not exactly, but the largest part. Also, he'd like to see your dead body too. Just in case."

"_He_? Does it mean that you're working on someone?"

"Nothing of your concern. But I'm sure, you'd be surprised very much." Granta smiled evilly. "Father told me you use to say _'it was the will of the Force'_". Can I name this situation so? The foolish Chancellor, who suddenly decided to take part in planet's life, not in all sincerity, of course, but because of sokolepton. And as you can guess, Master Jinn, I inherited Xanatos' mining corporation—it's difficult to change all the names, but possible. My people are here, some of locals work for me and have their salary—they don't want the Republic's interrogation. Valorum finally decided to send somebody here; I even couldn't dream it would be you! But, once again, it's the will of the Force, we're speaking about, right?"

"And why do you need him?" Qui-Gon asked, pointing his head toward Obi-Wan, who was sitting silently, still not sure how to act. Something told him it wasn't time to show his lightsaber.

"This one? Well, honestly, I don't know — I don't need money to ask ransom for him. Besides, I'm not sure that they would pay anyway." Granta seemed puzzled. "I didn't expect somebody from the Senate."

"So, can I go?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically, breaking the silence.

"If I let you go, you'll talk too much, I'm afraid. You'll stay here until the things come clear."

"Great, everybody always leave me behind, even the capturer." Kenobi murmured. Obviously, Granta saw only Chancellor's aide in him and didn't recognize Obi-Wan as a former Qui-Gon's Padawan — probably it was for the best. But he also did want to kill Qui-Gon, what was bad. The funniest thing was that Anakin was right — Jinn was in trouble.

"It won't return Xanatos—"

"Shut up," Granta answered impolitely. "Or I'll kill you too. Here and now!"

"Have Xanatos taught you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Not everything, Jinn," Omega answered mockingly. "As I've said before, you'd be very surprised to discover who my Master is."

"You're not Xanatos—"

"Right. So I won't make the same mistake. It was foolish of him not to kill you immediately, when he had a chance — he wanted to do everything in public."

Granta unclipped something from his belt and activated red-bladed lightsaber.

"And do you know the best part? They will never discover it was me — they even can't detect _him_! They're blind. Perhaps, I'll ask the Acado pirates to visit this place… Their raid can hide everything." He made a step toward Qui-Gon, who didn't flinch.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Obi-Wan felt his blood was rushing in his head. Suddenly, he felt something… something that could possibly be the answer.

Granta abruptly turned. "I've said that you're needless, but it also means that I can kill you in any time — without any remorse."

"Stop this, nobody will blame you —" That was from Qui-Gon.

"Just one question. Are the pirates under you command? Did you arrange that assault to the Jedi Agricorps?"

"What?" Granta asked, surprised by this sudden question. Obi-Wan reached the Force with all his might and tried to access Granta's mind, pictures of those events appeared in his mind. A figure in the black robe, tall Togorian — pirate's leader nodding at the new order… From his side, Obi-Wan remembered fire and dead bodies.

"You've accessed my mind!" Granta quickly raised tight mental shields and pointed his saber at Kenobi. "Who are you?!"

Obi-Wan slowly stood up and took his own weapon from one of the pouches on his belt. "So, it was you."

"One more Jedi?" Granta asked, holding his weapon tightly.

"Oh, no. But I _was_ one of them." And he made the first strike.

* * *

Jinn was staring at them. They moved as in slow motion for him. Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber from the pouch on his belt and parried Granta's blow. Kenobi had forgotten some basic moves and maneuvers and hadn't had any practice for quite a long time, but Omega wasn't as skilled as his father was — so, the young men were equals in the fight.

After some time Obi-Wan's lightsaber suddenly turned off. Maybe Anakin forgot to check the accumulator or it was broken, but Kenobi was pressed against the wall.

"Who are you?" Granta hissed, holding his weapon near Obi-Wan's throat.

"I was in the Agricorps, but survived," he answered in the low voice and narrowed his eyes.

"A farmer." Omega said contemptuously. "You're pretty lucky to be in the Senate now. It's pity that pirates haven't killed you on Bandomeer — they have had orders to shoot anything that moves. I hope, they won't make the same mistake again," he silently whispered into Obi-Wan's ear.

What happened then — were Kenobi's instincts. Suddenly he kicked Granta in the leg; he was taken aback and dropped his weapon. The next moment Obi-Wan was fighting him with his bare hands.

"Obi-Wan, stop!" Qui-Gon cried.

But Kenobi had already throttled Granta and broken the bones in his neck.

"Stay silent, please," he answered quietly. He himself was not happy about the murder, but it somehow felt right, though he knew that later he wouldn't appreciate it himself. He took Granta's comlink and sent messages to the local Security Chief, using Omega's password.

Then he sat himself on the floor and stared confusedly on the dead body – as he could not believe what he had done.

"Obi-Wan – "

"Please, later."

Was it the will of Force, luck or not, but the help arrived very quickly and caught the rest of Granta's accomplices. Qui-Gon was delivered to the healers. His wounds were not that severe, but required careful medical care. What for Obi-Wan himself, he immediately headed to the meeting, where he was being late only for one hour. They had a lot to discuss now.

Besides, a conversation with Qui-Gon would follow soon and it could be much complicated than negotiations.

The next morning Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both were on Kenobi's ship. Jinn's shuttle was blown up to cover his tracks.

* * *

Kenobi once again tried to access connection—nothing. He set the course to Coruscant, using autopilot, and went to Qui-Gon's bunk—to check the older Jedi.

He was lying on the sleeping coach and staring at the illuminator, when Obi-Wan came in.

"How are you?" Obi-Wan asked, settling himself in the chair beside the bed.

"Better, thanks. The healer said I would possibly be able to walk on my own to the end of our flight."

"You must thank Anakin — it's all his idea. Besides, I can't contact him now, the connection is still unstable."

"Nevertheless, it was you, who came here," Qui-Gon admitted. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. And thank you for getting Anakin out of trouble."

"Sure, no problem." It was time to stand up and return to the cockpit if he wanted to avoid more questions, but he didn't.

"Why?" Qui-Gon didn't specify, but Obi-Wan understood.

"Do you want to hear from me that he wanted to kill me and you and it was self-defense? Not so. It was revenge," Obi-Wan silently answered, not looking at Qui-Gon. "I did what I had to do."

"I-I… Are you feeling better now?"

"Not much, to be honest. It was foolish of me, of course. Obviously, he wasn't alone — if I hadn't killed him, he could have told us something." Obi-Wan didn't mention that a mysterious man from Omega's memory recalled his nightmares, maybe, it was just coincidence. "Besides, I'm not a Jedi."

"You are not, but I know you well and didn't expect it. I have certainly missed something in your upbringing."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "So, don't make the same mistake with your current Padawan. You know, Master Jinn, I shall thank you — even those two years without the Temple were worth something." He smiled.

"So, you don't blame me anymore? You have changed, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said surprisingly.

"Exactly." Kenobi stood up and said: "I'll try to connect with Anakin once more; he's probably worrying too much. Take care of him." With those words he went out. "We'll talk later."

* * *

After tenth try the connection was relatively stable and Anakin answered.

"Obi-Wan! Thanks the Force! Have you found him?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, you're right; there were some troubles, but now everything is just fine. He is safe. Is there something interesting at home? What's in the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked, more as a formality.

"Obi-Wan… _The Chancellor is dead_. He died because of the heart attack yesterday. I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: OK, I know that Granta's not a firce-user. But the story is already a terrible AU, right?..**


	18. An Old Friend

"…so, nothing has really changed for me," Obi-Wan concluded. "I don't want to complain about this, really. I somehow attached to this position. Besides, it irritates Master Jinn, I suppose," he chuckled. "He doesn't like politics."

"I see." Dooku stroke his beard and sipped the drink. "And what about young Skywalker?" he asked curiously.

Somehow Obi-Wan and Dooku had met again in the same canteen on the lower level of the city. Was it the will of the Force or not, but it's always nice to see a familiar face.

"Oh, now it's even more… complicated." Obi-Wan shrugged. "After that 'rescuing' he adores me. Hell, he considers me as… an elder brother, I think. Can you imagine, he even was ready to fight against the Council if something would go wrong about me taking my old lightsaber."

"And have they said anything about it?"

"Actually, there was nothing to say at all. I have lost it, when Master Qui-Gon and I have been running out of the cell. Besides, it didn't work well. I think if I were a Padawan, Master Jinn wouldn't hesitate to give me a lecture about the Jedi weapon."

"Interesting, my young friend. As I see, Qui-Gon treats you well now? Or, better then the last time, at least." Dooku added, calling a droid-waitress and ordering something.

"Yeah! We have been talking almost all the way back and then on Coruscant, too. Well, he persuaded me that it's better this way and… it really is, I think." Obi-Wan smiled. "You know, he is overoccupied now — Anakin's training gets all his strength."

"Then it's an ultimate justice. He got a Padawan like him."

Obi-Wan chuckled and looked at the dancing twileks on the stage.

"And what about you? What's exactly happened with Finis?"

"Nothing mysterious. He has just died of a heart attack several months ago. No assassination, no poisoning, no nothing — only problems with his health. It can happen, though he was quite in a good shape for his age and nobody had expected it. And he had paranoia about him being murdered.

"I was sorry to hear this – he was an old friend of mine… And now we have a new chancellor."

"Who let the Republic stay without a ruler? Do you know Palpatine personally?"

"No, I didn't have a pleasure. But I have heard many things about him. Not bad ones, I might add." Dooku finally said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You sound like you don't like him, right?" Obi-Wan frowned and vainly tried to see something on Dooku's face. The Jedi's self-control was good as always.

"Don't like, hmm? Who has said that I liked Valorum? He was steady and I knew what I could expect from him. Somehow I even respected him. And I just don't sure that I can trust Palpatine, that's all. Maybe, not so soon."

"I see." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, I consider him as a good man."

"Then I sincerely hope that you won't be mistaken. Just don't be so sure because he let you stay on the same position."

"He asked me to be his aide. I know something that can be helpful to him. Both sides win, you know." Obi-Wan answered discontentedly. Dooku could spoil the moment.

"I see. But… try not to be so naïve." Dooku said, staring into Kenobi's face. "It's just a friendly advice, of course."

"Besides, I almost forgot to tell you, Palpatine freed Anakin's mother — Shmi Skywalker from slavery." Obi-Wan tried to switch the conversation in the other way. "He personally told me to take her from Tatooine. And so I did. You can't imagine how happy Anakin was when he saw her."

"And how has the Council reacted? Have they said something about forbidden attachments?" Dooku wondered.

"I suppose, not. Anakin is much calmer now. He… Well, he had been spending some time in the places, where a Padawan should not be involved — some kind of illegal races, junk shops with spare parts for his droids... Now, I think, he doesn't want Shmi worrying about him and his whereabouts. And what's more — I think she is the only power in the galaxy which he would obey."

"And his Master?"

"I don't think so", Obi-Wan laughed.

"Interesting." The older Jedi smiled. "But I see that something is troubling you, right?"

"Well… I don't really know. On the one hand, everything is great, but I feel something… elusive." Obi-Wan finally said. He couldn't say why, but he trusted Dooku.

"Is it about your former Master?" Dooku raised an eyebrow. "Don't you feel abandoned?"

"No, it's not about this. When I told you about our escape I didn't say that Granta mentioned something about… Well, I even don't know how to name it! He wasn't alone, it's obvious. Is the other one his Master? Or just a friend? Or an accomplice? Omega was quite skillful and strong in the Force. The Jedi haven't discovered anything and considered that there was nothing important."

"But you don't think so?" Dooku asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. At least, one man understood him. "Master Jinn senses nothing too."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll try to speak with some of my friends."

"Thank you!" Kenobi said quite sincerely. "Maybe it's nothing, but I just want to be sure."

"I see. And what about your dreams?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment.

"I had them once again." He said quietly. "But it's nothing."

Dooku shrugged.

"As you say, my young friend. Besides, it's late and I should return to the Temple, Mace said they have a mission for me," he stood up. "Don't count my age at all. It was nice to see you. Take care!"

"Same to you, Master Dooku," Obi-Wan smiled.

Then he decided to go home, but something still was bothering him, with no actual reasons.

* * *

_So, here's the next chapter. Seems like I abandoned this fic in favour of some Mass Effect stories._


	19. Another Meeting

_Well, I suppose I just forgot about this story, though I have some chapters. Maybe, I should really stop it._

* * *

Obi-Wan wrapped a cloak around his shoulders and left the canteen, threading his way through the crowd. To be honest, it was nice to meet the old Jedi again —somehow, just instinctively, Kenobi was sure he could trust Dooku. Maybe, he even could trust him more than Qui-Gon.

In general, Obi-Wan was amused about the current situation. Anakin, indeed, considered him as the best friend or even as an elder brother (and after that rescuing of Shmi young Skywalker started to adore the former Jedi, though it hadn't been Kenobi's idea and he had just followed Chancellor's orders). By the way, Obi-Wan's relationship with Jinn had improved too. Of course, it was not as smooth as it had been before Tatooine, but much better than for the last years. Kenobi finally accepted everything. Two things that poisoned his mind were Granta's final words and the same nightmare, but, on the other hand, they could be nothing, Obi-Wan liked to say to himself.

Anyway, it still wasn't late, he had some following days-off — Palpatine was attending an important meeting and wouldn't need his aide. Kenobi even planned to visit the Temple and see Qui-Gon and Anakin tomorrow. And right now he decided to wonder through the lower levels of the city. Well, maybe it sounded strange for somebody else, but he really enjoyed such walks, especially after a long and tiring day spent in the office. Anyway, nobody waited for him at home.

It was the fall on the Coruscant (or, it was proper to say — in this part of the city-planet), but there were no obvious signs of the weather change — no plants or trees to fade, just colder temperatures and strong winds, that's why Obi-Wan decided to pull his hood on. For wondering trough the city he found and bought a grey and plain cloak.

Obi-Wan suddenly stopped, waiting the lowly flying speeder, violating some road rules, to pass away. A funny creature, which'd surely be named as a 'pathetic life form' by Qui-Gon rushed to him and asked:

"Wanna buy some death sticks?"

Kenobi frowned. As a Jedi, he had not had any pernicious habits and didn't want to get one now. He slightly moved his fingers:

"You don't want to sell me death-sticks. You want to go home and rethink your life. Also, you have never seen me."

"Yes, sir. I don't want to sell you death-sticks. I want to go home and rethink my life. And I have never seen you."

The head was about to explode — such mind tricks were not easy ones; besides, Obi-Wan hadn't properly studied them, because they were usually meant for the end of Padawan's training. Sometimes he really wished he could just wave his hand and tell some annoying Senate visitors to go away and never return.

While Obi-Wan was remembering that case, a fair haired boy ran out of the side street. He was about twelve, judging by the glimpse to his appearance. Obi-Wan thought that he looked too fine to live here. Maybe, he was lost? Then, he should help him? Or maybe, not — he wasn't a Jedi after all - Obi-Wan supposed and immediately kept away this stray thought. How could he even think about it?

Then, some more creatures appeared: two male humans, a Togorian with sharp fangs, and a Twi'lek in the studded leather coat. If they were haunting the boy, he had serious problems. As Obi-Wan remembered, those people were dangerous criminals, they organized underground races. How could the boy do something to them? He's obviously too young!

Obi-Wan sneaked nearer, hiding himself in the shadow of a large building, to see what would happen. Due his own experience, he knew that things often were not like they seemed. Maybe, this boy didn't need anybody's help or it was only some kind of trick. But anyway, if something would go wrong, Obi-Wan was here, just in case.

"Stop, you lil thief!" Large Togorian with white fangs growled. "You're dead!"

"But everything was fair! It's your own rules: anybody can participate in your races!" If Obi-Wan was him, he definitely wouldn't argue with such dangerous people and gave them anything they wanted. The boy was already driven into the corner. The question was — what races? The boy couldn't take part in one!

"You didn't say you're a filthy Jedi! You shouldn't!"

A Jedi? Well, more likely a Padawan or even a Youngling, judging by the age. But Obi-Wan still couldn't understand why the boy from the Temple would stick with such a company? Maybe, he lied, assuming they wouldn't touch a Jedi?.. Well, to be honest, only one person could possibly tell the truth. Obi-Wan quickly scanned the boy using the Force. Fine, it's Anakin, indeed. This lad could do something like that, Obi-Wan thought. But where was Qui-Gon then? Obviously, he wasn't aware of his Padawan whereabouts. Despite Master Jinn's rather stubborn nature and his constant arguments with the Council — he wouldn't accept this kind of his Padawan's behavior. So, most likely, young Skywalker was on his own here. To all appearances, the criminals had decided that a young boy was nothing of their concern, just an extra dead racer, but then Anakin had won the race and they could not accept it; what's more — they had somehow learned he was a Jedi — and the Jedi were not welcomed in such places.

Skywalker was skilled with his lightsaber, despite his origin and age; Obi-Wan personally had seen him during the sparring, but those criminals were too much for him. But with some aid on his side…

Now, it was time to interfere. Padawan had already ignited his training lightsaber and held it high as it could scare the criminals away. According to his Force signature, Obi-Wan learned that Anakin was not so sure and brave as he tried to seem.

"Any problems?" Kenobi went out of the shadow, but preferred not to take off the hood from his head.

"Who are you?" Togorian barked. "Anyway, one more dead body, one less… What are you waiting for? Take 'em!" he ordered to his friends.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan thought, igniting his own lightsaber — the same old one of Master Dooku's. There was no case to use it since the Agricorps, but it still worked fine and Obi-Wan stubbornly carried the weapon with him.

The bandits immediately changed in their faces. Obviously, they had no intentions to fight with a grown-up Jedi.

"Rick, maybe, we'd better leave them?" Twi'lek asked unsurely, staring at the Togorian.

"Not this time! There are only two of them and this one is still a child! What are you afraid of? Do as I command!"

Obi-Wan hadn't had enough practice for last years, but again, the Jedi art was not something one could easily forget. In addition to it, their rivals were not Force-users, but just street bandits, though skilled ones.

Wave of his fingers, quick turn — and a hand, still holding the heavy pistol, flied somewhere aside. Kick of the leg aimed to another man who was hiding behind Obi-Wan's back. Twi'lek couldn't manage to par the strike and fell with a large wound in his belly. Kenobi winced, but soon Twi'lek's cries stopped. He reflected the shots of the other man, who had just lost his hand, but continued to fire, in his chest. Only two minutes passed, but one man and Twi'lek were dead and the other man was lying on the ground, howling.

The Togorian caught Anakin by the arm and held his vibro-blade on the level of the boy's throat. Obi-Wan slowly stood up — he breathed heavily without proper regular trainings.

Then he noticed an angry fire in the leader's eyes. Kenobi immediately turned back, feeling the warning from the Force, but the man, who aimed his gun, was slain by the familiar green blade. Well, he finally arrived. Togorian growled: he started to understand that he had no chances at all. The most he could do — to kill this little brat, but he would not survive the fight himself.

"Let him go," Qui-Gon said. The leader even didn't say anything, but immediately removed his blade away from the boy's throat. Anakin, summoning his lightsaber, rushed to his mentor.

Togorian coursedly looked at them and was stepping back very slowly.

Qui-Gon gave him one more heavy look, which made young Kenobi shiver during his Apprentice years, and returned to Anakin.

"No!" Obi-Wan barked and the blade of his weapon cut the Togorian on two equal parts. Yes, it wasn't the Jedi way and some of non-Jedi would judge him too, but that Togorian was such a pain in the ass, that he deserved it. Obi-Wan weekly read reports where this leader was accused on something, but there was no evidence. Of course, there soon would appear another one, but there was a chance that even for a little while the crimes would stop. The Jedi couldn't so easily kill anybody, but Obi-Wan wasn't one of them… Well, it was a good deed, wasn't it?

When it's over and he turned to Qui-Gon and Anakin, the older Jedi still was observing his Apprentice. Obi-Wan suddenly felt a little jealous, but quickly restrain this feeling. "Well, I don't want to be in Anakin's shoes today," he thought. If he preferred to walk in the place like this and some vicious bandits didn't kill him… then Qui-Gon would do it himself.

"My Padawan has called me trough our training bond, but anyway I couldn't make it in time. Thank you for your help", Jinn said, frowning and attentively staring at the strange and unfamiliar Jedi (and who else would carry this kind of weapon?).

Kenobi nodded. Right now he wondered if he could go away without more questions than needed. No doubt, Qui-Gon would wish to know where his former Apprentice got the lightsaber. If not this, then why had he acted so aggressive? Maybe, if he would try his best to hide his presence in the Force…

Obviously, it wasn't Obi-Wan's lucky day — the sudden flaw removed the hood from his head.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's calm eyes were round. "I—I haven't expected to see you here! Well, you were right in time."

"It's nice to see you both, too. I was just thinking that I haven't seen you for ages. Can you just stay out of troubles, please?"

"Obi-Wan, you cannot imagine how glad I am to see you! Well, I surely could do something myself… Not as stylishly, of course." Anakin added.

"Hmm, I haven't known they allowed you to carry the lightsaber," Qui-Gon continued. "When did you construct it? Interesting, it has the different color than your old one… Can I look at it?" he asked suddenly.

_"The most likely, he doesn't know about Master Dooku's present."_ Obi-Wan thought and handed the weapon to the older Jedi.

"Wait… I remember this design. This familiar curved hilt, black stripes… It's the lightsaber of my old Master, isn't it?" His facial expression almost didn't change. Meanwhile, it was just curiosity.

Sometimes it was very hard with Qui-Gon. He was so calm and no one could tell what's going in Master Jinn's mind.

"He gave it to me some years ago." Obi-Wan answered calmly, remembering that meeting in the canteen after he had been expelled from the Jedi Order. Would Qui-Gon believe in the facts? Their relationship had improved, true, but Master Jinn would not consider it at all, if Obi-Wan could be guilty in something.

"Why has he given it to you?" Jinn asked curiously. "Does the Council know about it?"

"Master, I think—" Anakin murmured. To all appearances, the boy felt guilty. Some years ago they had taken away Obi-Wan's own lightsaber particularly because of him and now the situation wasn't the same, but, still, it would be because of Anakin. It seemed, now he was on Kenobi's side.

"I believe the Council doesn't know about it", the former Padawan answered, shrugging. "You can ask Master Dooku yourself."

To be honest, it wasn't impossible to make a new one, just complicated, but one who had enough credits could find everything, even a crystal for a saber. Obi-Wan just didn't want give away the weapon which was presented him. Qui-Gon even didn't know how it had happened!

Why did Qui-Gon always accuse him of something? Well, it was predictable, at least.

"Look, Obi-Wan, I'm sorry for my rudeness. It was a surprise to me, I could never imagine Dooku…" he let the rest of the phrase trail off. "Well, if not you, I don't know how much of my Padawan would be in the Temple right now. I think we should return home, _somebody_ still has an explanation to make." He added quite sinisterly.

Anakin sighed as he was doomed and hang his head.

"I was glad to help." Obi-Wan reassuringly smiled to him.

"Maybe, you'd want to visit us?" Qui-Gon suggested. "We have a very tasty mudja pie."

"No, thanks." Obi-Wan smiled. "Tomorrow, maybe."

"Then we'll wait for you. And thank you again." Qui-Gon attentively looked at the former Apprentice and, putting his arm on Padawan's shoulder, headed to the Temple.

Obi-Wan shrugged and went home.


	20. Opera House

_A/N: Ra-a-a-ight. I am still here. Mostly. _

_Sorry, completely forgot about the story._

* * *

Obi-Wan lazily opened his eyes. It was the late morning and he obviously had overslept—a luxury he could rarely afford to himself. Anyway, he wasn't going somewhere in the morning, was he? Yesterday he decided he would pay a visit to Qui-Gon in the evening, but now he had some free time. Anakin had already sent a message with his thanks (to Obi-Wan's displeasure — it had woke him up, but he had fallen asleep again). Kenobi just hoped Qui-Gon didn't scold his Padawan too much yesterday.

Sometimes it was just great to do nothing. Obi-Wan ate his breakfast, not hurrying somewhere as usual, showered, and turned on the holonews channel. Unfortunately, his comlink soon rang with an incoming message. Kenobi growled, still hoping that it was simply some spam, but grabbed the device to check, just in case there was something important.

_Obi-Wan, I'd like to see you in the Galaxies Opera House in two hours._ _Chancellor Palpatine_

Kenobi threw the comlink against the wall. This message meant his day off was over. Palpatine (as Valorum, to be honest) visited the Opera House not only for the performance, but mostly for some important conversations. Obi-Wan had no idea why he was needed there now, but had no other options rather than to obey the direct order.

Obi-Wan pulled a door and came into the Chancellor's private box. There was nobody else and Palpatine invited him to sit near him. Kenobi nodded and stared at Cos with the unspoken question.

"You wanted to see me," he stated rather discontentedly. Not to mention that today was his planned day off, Obi-Wan had much paper work "find—get—sign" awaiting and didn't want to get something else. Anyway, when the Chancellor asked you of something, you couldn't just ignore him, even if he required your presence in the Opera.

Palpatine lingered with the answer and Kenobi glanced at the performance. He winced—hadn't liked the opera since the childhood. Besides, he thought he looked quite inappropriate for such a place—plain grey tunic instead of rich and fine garments.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Thank you for the visit."

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled politely. Ah, yes. "Thank you for the visit".

"Do you like the performance?" Palpatine suddenly asked.

"To be honest—no. Strange costumes, loud voices…" his voice trailed off and he stared to space. Perhaps, it wasn't very clever to openly dislike the Chancellor's preferences.

"Truly! What I like about you—your inimitable integrity, my young friend."

"What do you want from me?"

"Maybe, I just invited you to see the opera, don't you think? You know, this is very famous singer, very rarely visiting Coruscant…"

Indeed, young Twi'lek Uhan, wearing something bright and shining, was on the scene—great talent from the Outer Ream, though many of her kind became excellent dancers, not singers.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan repeated.

Palpatine hemmed and attentively looked at Obi-Wan.

"Alright. I don't want to frighten you, but there're only one or two peaceful days ahead."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked rather disrespectfully, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, Valorum's ruling had positive sides, but… Sometimes they said that he had loved to attend the opera, because it's the only place on Coruscant where an entire audience would applaud him." Palpatine straightened his dress on the knees and continued "Separatists. I am sure there's war ahead. As I was told, Jedi Master Dooku discovered clone army on Kamino, where he was sent yesterday. I'll give you an official report to look through."

Obi-Wan said nothing. He was aware of this problem, but still hoped it would come up peacefully.

"It will be hard to convince the Jedi, but they are our last hope for victory and peace. We need both generals and great negotiators." Palpatine tiredly rubbed his forehead. "That's all. I thought you needed to know. Now you can go."

Kenobi bowed politely and left the private Chancellor's box.

* * *

Palpatine was almost right. Open war actions started in a week after their conversation.


End file.
